La humana y los guardianes: El desenlace
by MartaMasked
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE 'LA HUMANA Y LOS GUARDIANES' Después de la profecía de las brujas de, Mim deberá escoger un nuevo guardián para enfrentarse a la guerra que se acerca mientras que todos se preparan para la guerra que acecha donde el amor, la amistad,la lealtad y la valentía se verán puestos a prueba. [Como podéis comprobar soy malisima con los resumenes jajaja]
1. Voluntad

**¡Hola amoreeeeeeeeeeeees! ¡Ya estoy de nuevo aqui con la continuación!**

**Antes de todo, solo quería darle las gracias todos los que la leen. Me hace muchisima ilusión que les guste una historia que he escrito YO (casi no me lo creo ajajaj) **

**Pues eso, que les quiero a todos :****

**Creo que esta será la ultima historia de los guardianes que escribiré, a no ser que se me venga una idea prodigiosa a la mente, no creo que haga más sobre ello. Creo que debe ser así, porque así para mi siempre serán Jack e Isolda, los mejores amigos y se me haría muy raro escribir de nuevo en los guardianes sin poder hablar de Jamie hablando de Star Trek (?) JAJAJAJJA**

**Este fic será más corto que el anterior, muchiiiiisimo más corto. Comencemos. La historia comienza poco despues de donde lo dejamos, así que no os perdereis nada.**

**En fin, os dejo ya leer, besos y espero que os guste.**

* * *

_La tierra, hogar de infinidad de especies y de trágicas historias. Allí es donde nació. Y allí es donde morirá. Durante los primeros 16 años de su vida, no ocurrió nada. Jamas. Nada en absoluto. Solo era una niña pelirroja, muy soñadora, a la que muchos tomaban por loca, por las historias que contaba. Pero un dia, **él** volvió. Su nombre era Jackson Overland, aunque para ella, siempre sería Jack Frost._

_Un guardian de la infancia y espíritu del invierno que la llevó lejos de su casa con sus poderes mágicos. Creyó que estarían juntos, que no terminaría nunca… pero luego llegó el Rey Pesadilla, las brujas, la nueva guardiana, La caída del Imperio Hulcán, El Señor del Tiempo, N.E.L.T y la batalla final..._

_Esta es la ultima historia que contaré, la ultima de Isolda Oswald. La historia, de como todo acabó._

Desde hacía algún tiempo, el Rey Pesadilla estaba raro:

Le había dado una habitación de verdad, CON UNA CAMA DE VERDAD y con ventanas y todo. También había traído a muchos más orcos a la fortaleza y ella ya nunca tenía que limpiar. Ahora pasaba sus días viajando con él en un carruaje mientras llenaba el mundo de pesadillas. Por lo menos era mucho mejor que quedarse limpiando como una sirvienta y por lo menos salía de la fortaleza.

Lo único que se podía decir que hacía, era bajar a las mazmorras para asear a Dellocq, hablarle y leerle.

Porque si: Pitch tenía una gran biblioteca. Y aunque el francés nunca le dirigía la palabra, la muchacha sabía que estaba agradecido por ello. Y que la mataría si se desencadenara.

Esa noche, después de cenar, se había encontrado en su habitación un vestido griego y blanco, con una nota que le decía que esperara en su habitación al dar las doce y que estuviera aseada. Issy frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no tenía elección.

Tal y como había predicho, a las doce alguien tocó a la puerta y la joven se levantó nerviosa. Entonces entró Cesarina.

—¿Cesarina? ¡Gracias al cielo!—corrió a abrazarla.—¿Has venido a rescatarme?

La bruja sonrió y le enseñó la corona como las de laurel que llevaban los cesares en la antigua roma, pero esta era de oro con formas de flores enlazadas unas con otras.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es tuyo, tienes que ponértelo.—sonrió la bruja mientras se lo ponía.

Dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba consigo. Isolda empezó a tener un muy mal augurio. Cesarina no había venido para rescatarla. Observó con detenimiento a la bruja y observó que ella también estaba arreglada ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Iban a hacer un sacrificio?

—¿Vais a sacrificarme?—preguntó la pelirroja.

Cesarina la apretó más la muñeca.

—En absoluto.

—Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

—Pronto lo averiguarás.—contestó muy misteriosamente.

Pronto llegaron a una gran puerta donde las esperaba Viserys con un ramo de flores.

—Toma.—sonrió la niña.—He pensado que te gustaría tener uno.

Issy lo cogió muy lentamente, sin saber en absoluto lo que ocurría.

—¿Me explicáis que pasa?—preguntó de nuevo.

Entonces, las grandes puertas se abrieron para dar paso a una gran sala al estilo griego clásico, con columnas, palos con soportes con fuego, y al final… en vez de haber una estatua, estaban Adisei y Pitch. El Rey de las Pesadillas también tenía una corona de laurel, pero en plata.

Cesarina y Viserys iban empujando a Isolda a través de la sala, mientras la chica no dejaba de observarlo todo, preguntándose qué pasaba. Cuando llegó junto a Pitch, Viserys se puso a un lado de la vieja bruja y Cesarina a otro. Entonces, Pitch le cogió la mano a Isolda y las elevó.

Isolda empezó a imaginarse que estaba ocurriendo… y prefirió mil veces el sacrificio.

—Nosotras somos las sacerdotisas de los avernos, y vamos a unir estas dos almas.—Viserys cogió una copa de vino y le dio de beber a Pitch, después a Isolda.

La joven no se podía creer que eso fuese real ¿Por qué quería Pitch casarse con ella?

—¿Por qué quieres casarte con migo?—preguntó inocentemente devolviéndole la copa a Viserys.

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Ahora con este lazo.—dijo Adisei, mientras Cesarina se acercaba con un trozo de tela blanco.—Sellareis vuestro destino juntos.—mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, la exótica bruja hacia un lazo que juntaba sus muñecas.—Para siempre.

La novia miró las muñecas con verdadero terror. Lentamente, el Rey Pesadilla se giró hasta quedar en frente de su novia. Issy también tuvo que hacerlo a causa de sus muñecas unidas y enrojeció por momentos. Pitch tenía una media sonrisilla en la cara, como si estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo y se acercó para besarla. Issy se quedó parada en su sitio, rígida como una estatua.

—A partir de ahora, sois los soberanos del mundo de las pesadillas.—anunció Adisei mientras terminaba el beso.

A la joven novia le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba mareadísima ¿Podría ser una pesadilla?

—No entiendo nada.—dijo mientras apretaba el ramo de flores.

—Pues que a partir de ahora, eres mi reina y gobernarás con migo.—contestó Pitch mientras se quitaba el lazo de la muñeca.

—Aun la encuentro demasiado inocente.—comentó Cesarina entre risas.

—¡Cállate hermana, ahora es tu reina!—la reprendió la niña.

—¡Ups! Lo siento su majestad.—dijo la bruja de forma retórica.

Pitch terminó de deshacer el nudo y cogió a su joven esposa de la mano, arrastrándola consigo fuera del templo.

—¿¡A dónde vamos!?—preguntó la pelirroja mientras intentaba no tropezarse.

Pitch daba grandes zancadas y parecía tener mucha prisa.

—Vamos a mi alcoba.—dijo con una voz extraña.

—¿¡Para que!?—preguntó alarmada mientras subían como a una especie de torre.

—¿Tu qué crees?—preguntó retóricamente mientras abría una gran puerta con sus poderes.

Casi empujó a Isolda dentro de la habitación. La verdad es que era una habitación muy griega… en un sentido grotesco. También tenía un balcón que daba al mar. Isolda se puso en guardia en seguida.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¡No!

—La copa de la boda tenía una pócima que anula tu voluntad.—dijo mientras la cogía de la cara.—Así que dentro de unos instantes harás lo que yo te ordene y estarás contenta con ello.

—¡No!—se defendió ella pegándole una patada en la entrepierna y salía al balcón.—¡Hay un límite! ¡No voy a acostarme con tigo! ¡No… no puedes drogarme!

—Decir que te he dado una pócima suena más bonito.—dijo Pitch mientras salía al balcón con ella.

—¡Me da igual!—gritó mientras cruzaba los brazos.—Aléjate de mi…—pero en ese momento la poción ya estaba surgiendo efecto y poco a poco, sus pensamientos empezaron a modificarse.

``Isolda no puedes dejar que la magia te controle. Tu eres más fuerte.´´

—Solo tengo que esperar a que te dé igual.—dijo volviendo a entrar a dentro.—Piensa que podía haberlo hecho a la fuerza. Deberías estar agradecida.—se oyó la voz desde dentro.

—Y una mierda…—susurró la chica.

Parecía que todo estaba más borroso a su alrededor y la joven novia se sentía cada vez más extraña. No era como estar borracha, pero supuso que lo que sentía era parecido a fumar marihuana. Comprobó que ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo cuando Pitch volvió a llamarla:

—¿Vienes dentro?

Isolda se giró.

—Por supuesto.

Y con paso decidido, entró a la habitación.

Norte estaba revisando los progresos que llevaban con los juguetes cuando de repente, una voz que conocía muy bien, le habló:

—Guardián.—dijo la voz de Mim.

El hombre se sorprendió muchísimo y corrió hasta el balcón, para contemplar la luna.

—¡Señor de la luna! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Venís a decidnos un nuevo guardián?—preguntó esperanzado.

—No.—contestó Mim con voz tremebunda.—He venido a advertiros.

—¿De qué?

—Del Rey Pesadilla.

—Ya estamos más que advertidos sobre él.—dijo Norte, irritado.

—Él tiene nuevos planes y ha adquirido una nueva fuerza en su favor.

—¿De qué fuerza hablas?—preguntó Norte, muy interesado.

Mim hizo una pausa dramática.

—Ha tomado a Isolda como esposa.

Norte se tambaleó en el sitio.

—¿¡Que!?—preguntó histérico.—¿¡A Isolda!? ¿¡Porque!?

Mim tardó un rato en contestar.

—Sus planes los desconozco, algo me los oculta.—dijo Mim.—Tienes que comunicárselo a los demás guardianes.

Norte asintió.

—Jack no se lo tomará muy bien.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Os esperabais que se casaran? Bueno, la version original era muchisimo más oscura, pero la modifiqué. En este fic ya empiezo a llamar a Pitch por su nombre, porque si recordais en el otro le puse el nombre en el que lo tradujeron en la pelicula en mi pais. Y que ademas, el podría haber sido más malo, pero creo que él ha querido hacer las cosas ¿como decirlo? ''bien''**

**Porque podría haberla violado sin más, pero por lo menos se ha casado con ella. Porque a él no le interesa el sufrimiento, lo que le interesa es el miedo.**

**En fin, en otro orden de cosas, Jack no se lo tomará NADA bien UAJAJAJAJJAJA ahora imaginaos la cara que se les va a quedar a todos. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, estoy muy nerviosa ¿reviews?**


	2. Tardis

**¡Hellouuu! ¿Que tal? Aqui está el segundo capitulo. Por cierto ¿os gusta la imagen que le he puesto? Es muy cuqui :3**

**Por cierto, Jack va a estar muy enfadado con el mundo y muy borde por la perdida de su amiga. Como resentido. Pero pronto volverá a ser el mismo.**

**Bueno, os dejo con esto.**

* * *

—Os he reunido aquí por un asunto muy importante.—dijo Norte, en la sala principal de su taller. Había reunido a Tooth, Bunny, Jack, Sandy, Torv, Sophie, Jamie, Mary, Rory y Sahrek, aunque este ultimo se estaba retrasando. Estaban todos menos él.—Mim me habló anoche.

Hubo un gran revuelo entre el grupo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—preguntó Bunny.

Norte respiró hondo y miró a Jack. El joven guardián notó que el hombre estaba nervioso y que no dejaba de mirarle.

—Pitch se ha unido a Isolda en matrimonio.—suspiró.

Jack abrió la boca ¿Qué? Se levantó de su asiento.

—¿¡Que has dicho!?

Tooth se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Torv. Ellas dos compartían una cosa en común, al haber vivido como humanas hace siglos, comprendían que era casarse muy joven y sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo

Pero todos los demás no dejaban de asombrarse. Sandy retumbó en el asiento provocando que sus polvos se esparcieran y durmieran a Jamie. Bunny empezó a maldecir a Pitch y a trazar un plan en voz alta. Mientras, Rory se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y suspiraba:

—¡Ya decía que mi hermana era muy rara…! ¡A ella siempre le gustan los villanos! ¡Prefiere al hermano de Thor! ¡Le gusta el malo de Star Trek!

Mary y Sophie se pusieron a hablar gritando, indignadas.

—¡Calmaos todos!—gritó Norte aporreando la mesa con genio.

El grupo se calmó poco a poco, pero Jack seguía de pie, mirando a Norte con la cara encolerizada.

—Habla ya.—dijo el chico con la voz muy firme.

—Fue anoche, en cuanto el matrimonio fue consumado Mim me habló.—dijo el anciano.

Jack puso una cara extraña, como si no entendiera del todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento entró Sahrek por un portal.

—Perdonad, el reino hulcán está muy atareado últimamente.—todos se giraron para ver cómo se sentaba en la mesa.—Señor Claus, proceda con la información.

Sophie, que estaba sentada al lado de él, se giró para ver su reacción.

—Isolda se ha casado con Pitch.—dijo Jack, conteniendo su rabia.

Sahrek ladeó un poco la cabeza, como observando la rabia con la que Jack lo decía, como si le pareciera curioso. Pero no cambió de expresión. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego habló:

—De acuerdo ¿Qué podemos deducir de eso?

Jack achinó los ojos y miró con furia al hulcán.

—Te da igual ¿verdad?—le preguntó lleno de rabia mientras apretaba los puños y helaba sin querer su asiento.

Los guardianes y Torv conocían muy bien esa expresión que Jack tenía en la cara y se pusieron alerta.

—Respóndeme.—volvió a decir.

—Guardián, es mejor preocuparnos sobre para que la quiere el Rey Pesadilla, que del estado de Issy. Si se ha casado con ella, es que la necesita para algo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella podría morir y a ti no te importa!—como un rayo, Jack voló hasta el hulcán y le cogió del cuello estampándolo contra la pared.—¡Ahora entiendo porque ella te odiaba!

—Guardián, no podemos cambiar lo que ya ha pasado. Simplemente existe.—dijo tan serio como siempre.

Jack le apretó más el cuello, pero parecía que no conseguía hacerle nada. Se mordía el labio con mucha fuerza, estaba furioso, no se sentía tan enfadado y frustrado desde… desde…

—¡Jack Frost suéltale ahora mismo! —gritó Norte, en un tono autoriario.

Jack le soltó y miró a Norte. Él era el jefe y el más sabio. El joven miró hacia Torv y descubrió en su mirada decepción. Apretó los puños. Estaba solo. No tenía ni su cayado para hacerle compañía.

—Cuando puedas comportarte como un verdadero guardián de la infancia, vuelve. Quedas provisionalmente expulsado de nuestras reuniones. Ahora márchate.

Isolda abrió los ojos. Tardó un tiempo en volver a recordar que estaba en la fortaleza del Rey Pesadilla. Concretamente… en la cama. Y estaba sola.

Se irguió y se tapó con las sabanas. Corriendo fue al balcón ¡Era de día! Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pasada noche y en lo extraña que había sido. Entonces empezó a derrumbarse y a llorar.

¿¡Como había sido Pitch capaz de hacerle una cosa así!? No podía creerlo. Volvió de nuevo a la colcha y lo confirmó: había una manchita de sangre. No dejaba de llorar por su situación ¿Por qué le ocurrían a ella cosas así? Por meterse donde no la llamaban. Nunca tuvo que ayudar a Jack aquella noche. Nunca tuvo que meterse en esa guerra. Nunca tuvo que enamorarse de…

—¿Pero que estoy diciendo?—se dijo a si misma.—No. No voy a dejar que me coman la cabeza.

Se tapó con las mantas, como con vergüenza. Lo de la pasada noche fue extraño. Porque en ese momento ella _si _quería hacer todo lo que le mandaran y ahora no lo haría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Le dolió, pero supuso que fue por la pérdida de su virginidad. En otros aspectos estubo...

``Isolda Black, Reina Pesadilla.´´

—¡Suena fatal!—gritó.

De repente entró en su habitación una mujer gato.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó tapándose.

—Soy su dama de compañía, mi reina.

Ah sí, que ahora era una reina. Lo típico que ocurre todos los días.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó.

—Rasheida, mi reina. Déjeme que le ayude a vestirse.—la gata fue hasta un gran armario y extrajo unas ropas azules oscuras. Isolda se asombró al ver que ya no había ropa blanca. Por supuesto que no. Él le ponía ropa blanca porque significaba que aún era inocente. Y ahora no.

``Ja-ja que gracioso eres, Pitch. Verdaderamente gracioso´´ pensó con ironía.

Rasheida empezó a ponerle la ropa interior y ayudarla con el vestido.

—Rasheida ¿sabes por qué el rey se ha casado con migo?

—Ese no es asuntó para una Gut-nar, señora.

—Pues averígualo.—dijo un poco enfadada.—¿Sabes dónde estamos?—volvió a preguntar.

—No puedo decíroslo, mi reina.

—Como no… ¿Dónde está el rey?

—Se encuentra en la tierras de la noche, señora.

—En cristiano Sheila.

—Está en la parte del planeta donde es de noche. Y mi nombre es Rasheida.

—Es hora de comer, volverá por la noche.

De repente, entró por la puerta un conejo. Isolda se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era SU conejo. Tardis.

—¿¡Tardis!?—dijo levantándose corriendo.

''¡Isolda!'' gritó el conejo, aunque solo la reina le oyó.

Isolda fue corriendo hasta él y le abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Tardis dios mío ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó mientras le cogía como un bebe.

''Llevo siguiendo tu rastro desde que te marchaste. Estás muy lejos de casa.'' Dijo el conejito.

—Ay madre ¿Desde verano? ¿En qué mes estamos? ¿Dónde estamos?

''Ama, yo no sé ni de meses ni de tiempo. Solo sé que hacía calor y ahora hace frio.'' Dijo el conejito.

Isolda le llevó en brazos hasta el balcón.

—Por la forma del acantilado y el agua, parece el mediterráneo. Pitch era griego, no me sorprendería que estuviésemos en Grecia. —susurró para sí misma.

''Estoy muy contento de estar contigo.''

—¡Ay mi Tardis! Ven, quiero presentarte a Rasheida...

Lo que la nueva reina hizo el resto del día fue aburrirse o leer. La gata no dejaba de perseguirla a todos lados. Entonces llegó la noche y con ella… su esposo.

—Eres una reina muy vaga.—dijo Pitch apareciendo de repente.—¿Quieres?—dijo llenándose un vaso de vino.

Isolda caminó con precisión hacia él, le tiró el vaso y le dio una hostia.

—¿¡Porque!?

Pitch rio sorprendido.

—Olvidaba que eres una histérica.—dijo poniéndose otro vaso.

Isolda volvió a tirárselo a la cara.

—¡Que me respondas!

Pitch suspiró cansado.

—Los guardianes te adiestraron bien, no me tienes miedo desde hace mucho.—se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurró.—Ni siquiera anoche, antes de los efectos del vino.

Isolda se alejó de él con asco.

—Aun no me has respondido ¿Por qué te has casado con migo?

—Porque necesito que seas una reina.—dijo sentándose en la cama.

Isolda apretó los puños con rabia.

—¿¡Porque!?

—Da igual las veces que me lo preguntes, seguiré dándote los mismos rodeos a la respuesta.—dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente. —Y no puedes escapar, a no ser que quieras tirarte por ese acantilado. Desde luego los orcos no te dejarán salir.

Isolda seguía con los brazos cruzados.

—Te odio.

—Te creo, puedo sentirlo.—dijo sonriente.—Pero lo mejor es que me da igual. Ahora eres mi esposa.—dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella y empezaba a apartarle el pelo de los hombros.

Isolda se alejó de él respirando hondo.

—Te mataré.

—Eres tan valiente como estúpida.—se acercó de nuevo a ella y la acercó para sí.—Mañana te daré cosas que hacer.—dijo mientras le levantaba la cara.—Puedes quedarte aquí, en el castillo o venir con migo.

Isolda estaba colorada, Pitch debía ponerse más alejado.

—Oh, pobre Rey Pesadilla que necesita drogar a una chica para que esté con él.—dijo retóricamente mientras los efectos de la droga en la comida empezaban a hacer efecto.

Pitch se rió.

—¿Vendrás con migo o te quedarás en el castillo?

—Me quedo.

—Bien.—respondió mientras empezaba a quitarle el vestido.—Isolda Black.

—Isolda Black es una mierda de nombre.

* * *

**Pobre Jack :'( me da mucha pena que le hayan expulsado de la asamblea, pero en fin, atacó a otro miembro xD**

**Por lo menos Isolda ya no está sola, tiene a su conejo y su dama de compañía. Sé que tenía muchas cosas más que comentar, pero siempre que voy a escribirlo se me olvida jajajajaj**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un beso y un abrazo a todos :DD**


	3. Amy Harmony

**¡Holaaaaa! Siento la espera, pero mi ordenador cada vez está más hecho mierda y ha tenido que estar arreglandose. **

**Craquen: ¡Bienvenida/o! Me alegro de que te guste, espero que tambien te guste la segunda parte :D**

* * *

Había llegado el día. Mim había elegido un nuevo guardián. Todos los guardianes estaban reunidos a la espera alrededor de la gran mesa. Había pasado ya un tiempo y habían vuelto a readmitir a Jack, aunque él, seguía igual de cabreado con el universo y con Mim.

—Que no sea la marmota, que no sea la marmota…—no dejaba de repetir el conejo de pascua mientras cruzaba los dedos y daba saltitos.

Un halo de luz iluminó un circulo en el suelo. Tooth con sus haditas revoloteando alrededor estaban expectantes. Del círculo se alzó un cristal azul y este se proyectó una imagen.

La imagen, era la de una chica, poco más que una niña. Estaba en el borde de la vida y la muerte. Era negra y tenía el pelo rizado y oscuro y unos labios carnosos.

—Tooth, Jack, debéis traerla aquí para cuando…despierte.—dijo Norte. —Y sepamos de que será la guardiana.

Jack miró ceñudo a Norte. Siempre le tocaban esas cosas. Tooth le hizo una seña a Jack y le sonrió tiernamente; los dos emprendieron el vuelo.

Viajaron hasta una de las muchas islas tropicales esparcidas por el océano y recogieron a la niña. Durante los últimos meses de guerra, habían muerto muchas personas de todos los lugares del mundo, Francia y EEUU estaban en guerra, Rusia y China estaban en guerra, Italia y Mexico estaban en guerra… todo estaba en guerra.

La chica debía de tener unos 14 o 13 años, estaba sangrando por todas partes. A Tooth se le encogió el corazón y agarró muy fuerte la mano de su amigo. Ya en el polo norte, depositaron el cuerpo de la chica en una cama y dejaron la ventana abierta para que Mim la iluminase.

—Puede tardar un tiempo en despertar.—susurró Tooth. Jack solo asintió fríamente.—Pero Jack ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya no eres el mismo.—dijo el hada, tristemente.

—Da igual Tooth.

Amy abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo último que recordaba era que le habían disparado en el pecho…

Se alzó rápidamente y entonces miró por la ventana, la luna le iluminó los ojos y los volvió azules, como el cielo. Y una voz, que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ninguna en particular le dijo:

''Ahora tu nombre será Amelia Harmony, la guardiana de la armonía. Tu misión será proteger la paz en el mundo y evitar la guerra para proteger a todos los niños de las sombras.''

Amy empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo muy agradable y entonces, empezó a brillar con luz azul muy fuerte.

Minutos después, dejó de brillar… y sintió que ya no era la misma que antes. Se levantó. Se sentía ligera. Vio un espejo al otro lado de la habitación y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se teletransportó hasta él.

Sorprendida de sus poderes, se miró al espejo:

Iba vestida con una amplia camisa azul y unos pantalones de tela, también azules y muy anchos. En su muñeca, había una pulsera de cascabeles plateados que contrarrestaban con su piel oscura.

Entonces salió por la puerta, y vio sorprendida a un montón de pintorescos personajes. Una mujer de colorido plumaje se aceró a ella volando.

—¡Hola muchachita!—dijo dándole la mano.—¡Soy Tooth, el hada de los dientes!

Un conejo la apartó y le dio la otra mano:

—¡Llámame Bunny, soy el Conejo de Pascua!

—¡Apartaos todos!—gritó una potente voz.—Dejad que me vea.

Norte se presentó.

—Soy San Nicolas, y llevo en navidad regalos a los niños. Pero llamame Norte ¿Como te llamas?

La nueva guardiana estaba un poco mareada. Entonces, un hombrecillo naranja le dio la mano y la llevó hasta una mesa, donde había un guapo adolescente albino y un hombre con los ojos morados.

Sahrek se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

—Hola, soy Sahrek un hulcán…—pero la mano traspasó a la muchacha.

Los dos retrocedieron un poco asustados.

—¿Por qué no puede tocarte?— le preguntó Jack a la chica

—Porque…—habló Amy por primera vez—No estás en armonía, algo en tu interior está en conflicto. Hasta que no acabé esa guerra en tu interior... yo solo seré una ilusión para ti. Por eso puedes verme, pero no tocarme.

Ni siquiera la propia Amy sabía de donde había sacado esos conocimientos. Simplemente, eran como si estuviera ahí de toda la vida. Todos se quedaron un momento callados, sobretodo Sahrek, hasta que Jack se dirigió hasta Amy y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Y cómo explicas que yo pueda hacerlo?—dijo curioso.

—Porque tú eres un espíritu como yo, y él es… un ser vivo. No es mágico.—Amy se fijó en Jack, sonriente.

Hubo una pausa hasta que Bunny llegó Bunny a romper el silencio:

—¡Amy Harmony, bienvenida a los guardianes!

Isolda se bajó del carruaje. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el día de su boda y lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

Tardis había sido el único con el que podía conversar y hablar de lo que ella quería. Era su único amigo en la fortaleza. Echaba de menos a todos, sobre todo a su familia. Quería estar con sus padres y su hermano, hablar con Rose y Joan… y a Jack. Y a Sahrek.

Ese hulcán era gilipollas, sin embargo, le amaba con todo su corazón. No sabía cómo había sucedido aquello, pero lo cierto era que cada segundo que pasaba solo quería estar con él. Y eso la mataba y la consumía por dentro. Sobre todo al saber, que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Se despidió de Pitch y vio como amanecía al otro lado del mar. De repente, sintió la barriga revuelta.

—Mierda, me he mareado…

Tardis se acercó con Rasheida a darle la bienvenida, pero la vió ir corriendo como un rayo hasta lo que se podía llamar ''cuarto de baño''.

Rasheida corrió detrás de ella y le sujetó el pelo.

—¿Os habéis mareado, mi señora?—preguntó Rasheida.

Isolda se limpió la boca.

—Sí, que asco. Limpia todo esto, por favor.—dijo mientras intentaba quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Se había acostumbrado a mandar como una reina, aunque aún pedía las cosas con educación.

''Si masticas raíz de naranjo te sentirás mejor. A mi me funciona.'' Dijo el conejo mientras saltaba a los brazos de su ama.

Isolda fue hacia la biblioteca. Allí, tenía un rincón secreto donde ponía marcas sobre los días que llevaba encerrada. Tenía dos tipos de marcas, una para los días normales y otra roja para los días de periodo. Llevaba desde el día de su boda, poco más de 3 meses.

Marcó otra vez la pared. Hoy era un día blanco. Pero algo allí andaba mal. Examinó la pared, intentando descubrir que era lo que pasaba, que era aquello tan extraño que no lograba comprender. Algo en ese calendario iba mal.

Entonces lo descubrió.

Hacía más de 15 días que tendría que haber puesto los días rojos.

—No.—se dijo a si misma, mientras se caía de rodillas al suelo y dejaba caer a Tardis.—No puede ser.

``Se me ha retrasado la regla. Y Pitch y yo… desde hace 3 meses…. no puedo estar embarazada. Él es el Rey Pesadilla y yo una persona. No puedo quedarme embarazada de él ...¿verdad?´´

Sintió un mareo por la conmoción y Rasheida fue a ver lo que le pasaba a su ama.

—¿Qué le ocurre mi señora?—le preguntó. Luego miró el calendario y entendió.—¿Estáis en cinta?

Isolda empezó a llorar, porque todo era demasiado fuerte. No podía estar embarazada, eso no tenía sentido, parecía sacado de una siniestra pesadilla.

—Estoy embarazada.—dijo mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Rasheida la ayudó a levantarse.

—Pero eso no es malo, mi reina ¡Un hijo os alegrará la vida!

Isolda se puso a abrazarse la barriga. Simplemente no podía ser, no estaba preparada para ser madre, solo tenía 17 años. Casi 18.

—Pero ¿¡Tu no lo entiendes!? ¡Soy muy joven! ¡Por no hablar del parto, lo doloroso que será sin los doctores!

—Tranquila mi señora…

—Espera,—se detuvo.—¿Y él bebe? ¿Cómo será? ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi bebe es imposible! Medio humano, medio…¿Qué?—murmuraba.

—Tranquila señora, tranquilícese, si quiere le pongo una tila y…

—¡No! ¡Déjame pensar, nada de drogas!

—¿Drogas, mi señora?

—Sí, esa mierda de té tiene drogas.

Rasheida no entendía muy bien lo que su reina le decía, pero no era muy importante, se levantó y fue hasta las cocinas a prepararle el té.

Isolda no dejaba de lamentarse. No iba a abortar en esas condiciones, sin médicos sin pastillas ni operaciones ni nada. Además llevaba más de un mes de embarazo, no estaba segura de nada en ese momento. Solo de que tenía náuseas y ganas de vomitar.

Empezó a imaginarse a ella misma con la tripa hinchada y a su lado… a Sahrek. Se mordió el labio. Sahrek nunca la amaría, eso sería un sentimiento ilógico.

Entonces, empezó a trazar un plan en su cabeza.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Primero hablemos de Amy: aun ella está empezando, ya veréis su personalidad y lo que significa ser la guardiana de la armonía y de la paz. Lo de que no pueda tocarla Sahrek, es como lo de los niños. Si ellos no creen en los guardianes, no pueden verlos ni tocarlos. Como tiene una guerra interna (lógica CONTRA emociones) el no puede tocarla, pero si verla, porque cree en los guardianes.**

**E Isolda… mi pobrecita :( nosotros sabemos más que ella, porque lo único que sabe es que Pitch se ha casado con ella sin ninguna razón y que ahora como consecuencia está embarazada. Pero tranquilos, dentro de nada se enterará de todo y la va a liar.**

**Y mi pobre Jack dentro de nada volverá a ser el de antes. Por cierto, gracias por los favoritos y las alertas, me hacen muy feliz :3**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	4. Pérsefone

—Isolda Black es una mierda de nombre.

Amy estaba sentada en una barandilla al lado del guardián de la diversión. El chico que parecía un par de años mayor que ella, estaba pensativo. Ella se sentía confundida, la idea de haber muerto no se le hacía pesada. Se había sacrificado por los suyos y con eso le bastaba.

Miró de nuevo al guardián. El era frío, como el hielo que creaba, contestón y un poco cascarrabias, pero tenía buen corazón. Ella podía verlo. Por eso se compadecía de él y estaba todo el rato a su lado. Además, era bastante guapo. Las pocas veces que sonreía, Amy no podía evitar sonreír también.

Conoció a Torv y también descubrió que era buena persona. Y por lo que parecía, estaba conectada por un lazo con el guardian de la diversión.

Despues estaban los humanos, Jamie, Mary y Sophie (ellas dos tenían una relación amorosa en secreto, Amy podía ver el lazo)

Por lo que le contaron, Jack estaba así por que una tal ''Isolda'' había sido raptada por el Rey Pesadilla y la había convertido en su esposa. A Amy le sonó bastante, porque le recordó a la historia de Hades y Persefone, un mito que había estudiado en clase de literatura, cuando aun estaba viva...

Y luego estaba el Hulcán. Él era sin duda el más interesante de todos, porque libraba una batalla en su interior, una en la que luchaban sus emociones y la razón. Sin duda debía de estar pasándolo mal.

—Soy la guardiana de la paz.—le dijo Amy a Sahrek, porque él era el más inteligente.—Eso tiene que significar algo ¿no? ¿Por qué Mim me eligió como guardiana de la paz y armonía?

—No sé a qué te refieres.—respondió el hulcán.

Jack se sentó al lado de ella, huyendo de la mirada de Torv. No se hablaban, de nuevo.

—Me siento incompleta.—dijo no muy segura.—Sandy tiene a Pitch, Jack tiene a Torv.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?—preguntó Jack.

—Veo a que te refieres. Y comparto tu lógica. Si Mim te ha elegido como guardiana de la Paz y Armonía crees que significa que próximamente tendrás un opuesto.

Jack frunció el ceño, le molestaba que el hulcán tuviera razón.

—Pero eso es imposible.—dijo el muchacho.—Mim nunca elegiría a nadie como espíritu de la guerra, eso sería malvado.

Sahrek asintió y se retiró. Sus deducciones le estaban llevando a pensar en algo retorcido, pero que podría ser cierto.

Cuando Pitch llegó a su palacio aquella noche, no encontró a Isolda en la habitación. Extrañado, le preguntó a sus sirvientes donde estaba y le dijeron que le esperaba en la sala del trono.

Cuando llegó, la joven reina le esperaba sentada en el trono, con una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro. Al Rey Pesadilla le resultó un poco chocante.

—¿Qué te ocurre, mi reina?—le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Isolda reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Y se fue de allí hacia el balcón. Llevaba un vestido negro como de romana, un moño, un bastantes joyas. Algo raro pasaba.

—¿Vendréis con migo hoy?—le preguntó mientras la seguía al balcón.

Isolda se volvió hacia él y sonrió con mala hostia.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, mi rey.—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le cogía de las manos. Las llevó hasta su barriga.—Estoy embarazada.

Pitch abrió muchos los ojos y tras unos momentos de lapsus, empezó a sonreír. Pero no era una sonrisa corriente…podría ser…¿orgullo? ¿Satisfacción? O… ¿Alegría? Era simplemente alegría.

—¡Sí!—cogió a su esposa en el aire y la besó en los labios.—¡Victoria!

Isolda no se esperaba esa reacción, era muy cariñoso. Esto era muy extraño, mejor sería apartarse.

—¡Celebraremos una gran fiesta!—dijo mientras la cogía de las manos.—¡Una gran fiesta!—gritó orgulloso, demasiado feliz. Luego se volvió a la chica.—Isolda, nunca pensé que sentiría esto cuando estuvieras embarazada.

Isolda le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—De modo que ese era tu plan ¿eh?—preguntó mientras le miraba con una mirada fría como el hielo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué simplemente no me tomaste? ¿Por qué me hiciste tu reina?—preguntó con odio.

La alegría que había sentido Pitch se disipó en un momento y se irguió.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto tuyo.—dijo cruelmente.

Pero la pelirroja no iba a callarse esta vez, no ahora que iba a ser madre.

—Si es asunto mío ¡Yo soy la que lo llevo dentro y es de mi de quien estamos hablando!—gritó hecha una furia.—¡Asique dime ahora mismo que es lo que tienes entre manos o…!

—¿O qué?—preguntó el Rey.

—O yo misma acabaré con mi vida.—Pitch alzó una ceja.—Y con la del bebe.

—Es un farol.

—Dímelo.—dijo señalando el suelo en señal de impaciencia.—¡Ahora!

Pitch sonrió maléficamente y se acercó a su esposa.

—Veo que ahora empiezas a hablar de verdad como una reina.—dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla.—Que Igor te lleve a ver a las brujas. Ellas te lo explicarán todo.

Mary se levantó aquella mañana con una sensación extraña. Era como… como si estuviera flotando. Aquel día no iría a clase, ya que el mundo desde hacía más de un año, se había inmerso en una especie de caos.

Y luego estaba Amy. Aquella chica la exasperaba. La nueva guardiana no había hecho nada malo, pero era demasiado serena y estar cerca de ella le producía una sensación de…de… asco.

Le caía bien, pero no soportaba estar a su lado.

De repente llegó Sophie con la bola transportadora.

—¡Sophie! ¡Que susto me has dado!—gritó Mary.

La rubia se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento. Pero tengo que decirte una cosa, urgentemente.—la chica le cogió las manos a Mary y se sentó a su lado.—Mim me habló anoche.

—¿Mim?—preguntó Mary.

—Si, Mim.

—Él no puede hablarte…¿verdad?

—Bueno, creo que ha sido él. Es extraño, pero, ¿Te lo cuento ya o qué?

—Dímelo ya, que lo estas desean…

—¡Isolda está embarazada!

El corazón de Mary se saltó un latido ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Que quería decir eso!?

—¿Qué…?

—Me lo dijo. Bueno, más bien, _me lo mostró_ ¿Comprendes?

—No.

—Escucha cabezota.—dijo la rubia poniéndose cómoda.—La voz de Mim me mostró una escena donde Isolda le decía a Pitch que estaba embarazada y él le decía que le preguntase a las brujas.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—La verdad es que Isolda estaba un poco más gorda.

—¡Escúchame!

—Dime.

—¿Y si las brujas nos han traicionado?

—¿Qué quieres decir, agentes dobles?—preguntó.—¡Hijas de puta! ¡Hay que decírselo a todos!

—¡Espera!—dijo Mary, cogiéndola de la mano.—Si Mim te lo ha mostrado solo a ti, será por algo ¿No?

—Es cierto, pero…

—Podemos ir nosotras solas. No les tengo miedo a las brujas.—dijo Mary.

Sophie se acarició la papada y se puso a pensar.

—Podemos llevarnos a Sahrek. A él no le importará acompañarnos si le damos razones lógicas.

* * *

**¡Holaa! Hoy estoy un poco dispersa, así que no voy a comentar mucho. Lo primero de todo, un premio para los que se dieron cuenta de la relación amorosa de Mary y Sophie XD**

**Era por eso que siempre estaban juntas y por eso cuando las pilló Jamie en el parque juntas estaban tan nerviosas... y un montón de cosas más. Pensé en introducir una pareja homosexual hace mucho tiempo, y cuando pensé en la trama de la historia hace ya meses, me dije ''¿Porque no?'' y las enamoré. Repito: premio para los que se dieron cuenta XD**

**Segundo, Amy se siente incompleta. Y como ya he dicho, en esta historia no hay nada casual. Ella tiene que tener un opuesto, pero como se ha quejado Jack, Mim nunca va a crear a un espiritu opuesto para la paz. Sahrek ya ha unido cabos ¿Y vosotros? UAJAJAJAJ QUE MALA SOY.**

**Y tercero, si Mary, Sophie y Sahrek van a ver a las (putas)**** brujas e Isolda tambien quiere decir que... SE ENCONTRARAN UAJAJAJAJ ASIQUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TOCA REENCUENTRO :3 :3 :3**

**Por cierto, lo de Hades y Persefone es en lo que me inspiré para el episodio de la ''historia matrimonial'' de Isolda, porque ese mito griego ha sido mi preferido desde siempre.**

**Al final si he comentado mucho, aunque tengo la cabeza en otra parte jajajaja**

**¿Reviews? UN ABRAZO A TODOS :*****


	5. La hora de las brujas

**Yolo69: ¡holaaaa! Gracias por el review :3 y bueno, ya voy a actualizar seguido, lo que pasa es que se acercaban las fiestas y tenía muchas cosas que hacer XD**

**Y bueno en cuanto a Sahrek... ya se verá ;D JAJAJAJJAJ**

* * *

Isolda llegó a la guarida de las brujas. Se le había pasado por la cabeza escapar, pero ¿Qué haría? No podría llegar a ninguna parte cpn Igor a su lado, y era invierno, moriría de frío.

Fue Viserys quien abrió la puerta, siempre sonriente.

—¡Isolda! No te esperábamos.

La pelirroja se giró hacia la niña.

—Soy tu reina niñata, trátame como tal.—dijo con asco en la voz.

Desde que era reina, vestía de negro, y el vestido que había elegido para esa ocasión también lo era. Aunque desde hacía un tiempo, los vestidos le apretaban en la altura de los pechos.

''Maldición, estoy embarazada, mis tetas van a crecer ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?''

Viserys puso mala cara.

—Pues dime mi reina ¿Qué quiere?

—Estoy embarazada.

Viserys sonrió a y se llevó a la reina de la mano. Llegaron a donde estaban siempre, donde los tres tronos, y se encontró a Cesarina coqueteando con una especie de…de…hombre reptil.

—¡Cesarina, Cesarina, la reina, la reina!

Rapidamente, la mujer se giró hacia su hermana. El hombre reptil vió a la reina de las pesadillas y huyó despavorido, movido por un miedo de repente atroz.

—¡Reina mía! ¿Qué ocurre hermana?

—¿Por qué se ha ido corriendo?—preguntó Isolda.

—Te tiene miedo.—comentó Viserys.—Pero eso no es importante. Cesarina ¡la reina está en cinta!

La mujer abrazó a la joven reina.

—¡Eso es fantástico! Pero deduzco que no has venido solo a contárnoslo ¿verdad?

Isolda sonrió cruelmente y empezó a contar.

—Pitch me ha dicho que vosotras me lo explicareis. Asique explicad.

Las dos brujas se miraron y se sentaron, e invitaron a la reina a sentarse con ella. Las tres se sentaron enfrente unas de otras.

—¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Tan joven… y tan inocente.—sonrió soñadora Viserys.—Ese mismo día, mi hermana Cesarina y yo tuvimos dos visiones. Yo soñé que tu primer hijo sería el llamado ''Nacido en la Tormenta'' el niño de dos mundos.

—Yo tuve una visión diferente. Yo soñé que si alguna vez tenías un hijo con Pitc, sería el Espíritu del Caos y la Guerra—dijo Cesarina.

A Isolda se le congeló la sangre ¿Cómo?

—Tienes que darte cuenta que eran dos visiones diferentes, así que trazamos un plan para que tu primer hijo fuese el nacido en la tormenta y además el hijo de Pitch. Lo amañamos todo para que te quedaras embarazada.

A la pelirroja le dieron ganas de partirles la cara a las dos ¿Quién se creían ellas para jugar con su vida?

—Está destinado que tu primer hijo sea el Nacido en la Tormenta. Pero no está destinado que tengas un hijo con Pitch. Por eso lo amañamos todo.—recalcó Cesarina, sonriente.

Isolda apretó los puños.

—¿Y que sacais vosotras de esto?

—Servir a nuestro rey.—respondieron las dos.

Isolda puso una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Creéis que soy tonta? Ya no soy tan inocente. Algo teneis que sacar de esto, siempre queréis sacar provecho de algo. Y averiguaré que es. Ahora decidme ¿Qué me ocurrirá a mí? ¿Puedo tener al bebe sin morir?

Viserys respondió.

—Como llevas la sangre de tu bebe, te hace medio sobrenatural, puede que seas un poco caotica, que estés de mal humor y que tus queridos familiares y amigos te parezcan un poco estupidos e insignificantes. Tu sangre estará mezclada hasta que el bebe nazca.

—Perfecto, voy a ser una hija de puta.—masculló.

Entonces llamron la puerta. Viserys y Cesarina se miraron.

—Iré yo a ver quien es.

Las chicas y Sahrek tocaron a la puerta. El ambiente daba miedo. Entonces, Viserys abrió la puerta.

—¡Vosotros!—gritó sorprendida.—¿¡Que hacéis aquí!?

—Queremos entrar.—dijo Mary.

—Lo siento, pero ahora no…

—¡Aparta!—gritó Sahrek, abriendo la puerta.

Los tres entraron corriendo.

—¡Pero no podéis pasar!—gritaba Viserys.

Entonces los intrusos llegaron a la gran sala principal. Y la vieron. A Isolda. A la Reina de las Pesadillas.

En un primer momento, las humanas retrocedieron instintivamente del miedo que su amiga emanaba. Sahrek solamente la miró sorprendido.

Entonces Igor desenvainó su gran hacha y corrió hacia ellos. Sahrek apartó a las chicas de un empujón y luego le hizo una llave a , Isolda, estaba boquiabierta viendo lo que ocurría, todavía sin creérselo.

Igor se levantó del suelo y no encontró su hacha, por lo que atacó a Sahrek cuerpo a cuerpo. El hulcán esquivó los puñetazos y le dio los suyos al orco. Entonces, Cesarina le echó un hechizo a Sahrek para que no se moviera.

Igor le pegó puñetazos y patadas hasta que el hulcán empezó a sangrar (por cierto, sangre verdosa) por los daños causados. El orco entonces encontró el hacha y la recogió, dirigiéndose al hulcán con intención de rebanarle el cuello.

Fue cuando Isolda no pudo seguir viendo aquello.

—¡Basta!—gritó furiosa.

Todos los presentes se giraron para verla.

—¡Basta Igor!—el orco empezó a sentir miedo.—¡Baja el hacha y vete! ¡Eres libre Igor!

El orco estaba temblando de miedo. Su reina daba miedo, nunca hasta ahora le había dado miedo, pero aquello era pánico. Igor asintió y salió por patas de la cueva.

—Ahora, brujas, iros al infierno y decidle a Pitch que soy libre. Decidle también que él ha sido quien ha caído en mi trampa, porque YO soy la madre y soy YO quien decide.—cogió a Viserys por el cuello y la elevó en el aire.—Y que el niño no será el espíritu del Caos y la Guerra, porque no le criaré para eso. Las personas no nacen con un destino, se forjan.

Dicho esto soltó a la bruja y caminó hacia la salida, dejando atrás al Hulcán y a las chicas.

Rato después salieron los tres, aun la chicas tiritando de miedo. Esa no era Isolda. Ella no podía ser Isolda. Aquella joven era muy diferente.

—Isolda…—dijo Sahrek poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Pero la reina le apartó con mala leche. Y todos sabemos cómo es nuestra pelirroja con mala leche.

—Valla ¿Ahora me llamas Isolda? ¿Ahora soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?—dijo en tono burlón. Entonces se dio la vuelta.— ¿O es porque ahora pertenezco al mundo mágico? ¿Ahora soy digna? Pues ahora no me vengas con gilipolleces.

La cara de Sahrek no cambió lo más mínimo.

—Issy…—dijo Mary con temeridad. La reina se volvió hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada.—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿A mí? ¡Sois vosotros los que estáis demasiado estúpidos! ¿Se puede saber porque estáis tan lerdos?—gritó exasperada.

Sophie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Hola? Somos nosotros ¿ni siquiera te alegras de vernos?

Isolda parpadeó un par de veces. Era verdad ¿Por qué había actuado así? Miró a Sahrek. Oh dios mio, era Sahrek. Su hulcán. Y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Toda la rabia que sentía la joven desapareció en un momento, al ver el rostro de su amado.

—Tienes razón.—Isolda se tocó la cabeza.—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—no se sentía del todo bien disculpándose, pero lo suficiente.—Perdonadme.—se giró hacia Sahrek. —¿Podrás perdonadme?

—No me has causado ningún daño emocional, no hay nada que reparar.

—Es el bebe… ahora voy a ser un poco caotica, tengo sangre pesadilla.

Las chicas sonrieron. Entonces el hulcán sacó una bola de cristal de un bolsillo y la tiró. Mary y Sophie saltaron primero. Isolda cogió a Sahrek de la mano y los dos saltaron después.

* * *

**Hellooooo! Que tal? Bueno, ya sabemos las dos visiones que tuvieron las brujas, pero si no habeis entendido algo, solo teneis que preguntarlo, porque es MUY importante. Y ¡Por fin reunidos! Y tranquilidad todo el mundo, Issy no va ha estar así, porque va a tener a Jack a su lado, en el siguiente cap se reencuentran :3**

**Y por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, el hijo de Issy es el opuesto de Amy.**

**No sé me ocurre más que pensar, así que me piro, adioooos, besoss :*****


	6. Al fin juntos

—¡¿Dónde está?!—preguntó Jack entrando en el los guardianes, Sahrek y las humanas estaban reunidos, menos Tooth, por lo que el guardián dedució que estaba con Issy.—¡¿Dónde está?!—volvió a preguntar, un poco más impaciente.

La cara del muchacho estaba iluminadísima, estaba radiante y emocionadísimo. Tanto, que Torv se empezó a sentir extrañamente mal ¿Por qué a él no se le iluminaba la cara así cada vez que se veían? Empezó a temer que lagrimas de fuego, escaparan de sus ojos.

—Está dentro con Tooth, pero Jack…—dijo Norte.—Tienes que saber una cosa antes de verla…

—¿¡Jack!?—gritó la voz de Isolda, desde dentro.

El joven guardián voló hacia dentro y de la emoción empezó a congelarlo todo a su paso. Entonces llegó a la enfermería y entró. Tooth estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja, que estaba echada.

Jack corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Has vuelto!—gritó mientras lloraba… y sus lagrimas se congelaban.

Isolda también empezó a llorar de ver al muchacho.

—Te echaba de menos.—dijo sentándose, pero sin dejar de cogerla de las manos.—Pero… te veo…distinta…—ladeó la cabeza.

—En un par de meses cumpliré los 18 ¿Es eso?

Pero algo le decía a Jack que no era eso lo que ourría, había algo en el rostro de su amiga que estaba cambiado. O en sus ojos. Sus ojos eran distintos.

—Estás más gorda.—comentó Jack.—Tienes la cara más gorda. Siempre has tenido papada, pero hoy la tienes especialmente más grande.

Issy le pegó en el brazo mientras Tooth se reía.

—Bueno, es lo que se supone que tendría que estar haciendo, acumular grasas.—comentó Tooth

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Jack.

—Porque…— Issy cogió la mano del muchacho y la llevó a su barriga.

El chico no entendía nada, pero aun así no dijo nada. Un segundo después de tocarle la barriga, sintió como una descarga negativa en la mano y se alejó corriendo de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó medio asustado.

—Estoy embarazada.—contestó Isolda, bajando la mirada.

—¿¡Embarazada!? ¿¡Como!?—preguntó asustado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron confundidas.

—Jack…—susurró Tooth—Cuando un hombre y una mujer…mmm…bueno….cuando ellos dos…

—¡Ya se como!—contestó Jack aun patidifuso.—¿Pero de quien?

—De Pitch.—susurró ella, agarrándose la barriga.

Jack apretó los puños. Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. Si antes odiaba a ese malnacido, ahora lo que le tenía era para toda la eternidad. Isolda pudo ver en la cara de su amigo esos sentimientos y le apretó la mano.

—Jack, tranquilízate. Estás helando la cama.—dijo haciéndole observar. El joven guardián miró cabreado como la pared se convertía en hielo, pero aun así no le importó.— El no tiene la culpa de tener un padre así. Yo le criaré para que sea buena persona, y no puedo interrumpir el embarazo, porque él no es humano.

Jack no entendía la mitad de las cosas. Entonces llegó Tooth por detrás, sonriente.

—Te ayudaremos a criar a tu hijo, Isolda, decidas lo que decidas.—dijo el hada, luego miró a la puerta.—Ahora quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y haciendo un gesto, una niña entró en la habitación. Era negra, pero tenía los ojos azules, unos preciosos ojos azules. Vestía con un traje morado y se la veía muy contenta. Pero en cuanto entró en la habitación, el sexto sentido de Isolda se activó y se encogió.

—¿¡Quien es!?—preguntó sobresaltada.

—Ella es Amy.—dijo Jack malhumorado.—La guardiana de la armonía. Y como nota que estoy alterado, supongo que me calmará ¿verdad?

—Claro mi Jack.—dijo la niña tocándole el hombro.

En cuanto la niña le tocó, el rostro de Jack se serenó.

—Odio cuando haces eso.—dijo el adolescente sonriente.

Isolda estaba confusa y cabreada ¡Aquella chica era peligrosa! ¡Algo dentro se lo decía se lo decía!

—¡Sacadla de aquí!—gritó Isolda.—¡Que no se acerque!

Tooth y Jack no entendían lo que pasaba, pero al parecer la niña, si.

—Es por tu hijo, Issy, tu hijo será el espiriru del caos, es normal que te alerte de un peligro para él, como soy yo.—dijo la niña sonriéndole amigablemente.

—¡Que ni me toques ni te acerques!—respondió.

—Isolda, ella no te va a hacer nada.—dijo Jack.

—¡Mi hijo no es malvado! ¡Asi que largo!

Pero Amy, por muy buena que fuese, no iba a permitir que le hablaran de ese modo.

—Vete tú, no tengo porque irme solo porque me lo digas.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Isolda abrió la boca, se arremangó el vestido y se largó de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Tooth y Jack se miraron sorprendidos. Aquello solo había sido el principio.

OoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto Isolda se fué de la cueva, Pitch fue hasta allí. Su plan había funcionado. Le había hecho creer a la chica que se había escapado. Sabía perfectamente, que ella intentaría irse siempre, pero si le daba la libertad, sería distinto. Llegaría un momento que al tener parte de la esencia pesadilla dentro, no soportaría a los guardianes. Entonces, sería ella la que volviera por su propia voluntad.

* * *

**Bueno, que tal? Me ha costado mucho subir este capitulo, mi ordenador no está por la labor, y lo he reescrito cuarentamil veces XD**

**¿Os ha gustado? Al fin juntitos :3**

**Como habeis podido apreciar sutilmente, Amy e Issy no se llevan muy bien XD pero es culpa del bebe, de la sangre del caos. Y Pitch yo no diría que ha sido tan listo como se cree, las más listas son la brujas UAJAJAJAJ**

**Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, ¿reviews?Besitos :*****


	7. Antes de la tempestad

Y tal y como habían previsto, aquella primera pelea solo había sido el principio. Isolda había decidido que por el momento, no volvería a su casa (además de que era más seguro estar con Norte) asique cuando Amy no estaba intentando causar la paz en el mundo, ellas dos protagonizaban sus numeritos.

Y como siempre, Isolda era la que los provocaba. La pobre Amy estaba que trinaba cuando estaba a su lado. Jack, el mejor amigo de la Reina de las Pesadillas, lo intentaba encauzar todo.

Rory no podía ir a visitar a su hermana porque sus padres no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Se alegró muchisimo saber que su hermana estaba a salvo, pero por orden de Isolda, no le dijeron nada de su embarazo. Pero el muchacho se las arregló para hacerle llegar una lista de nuevas peliculas y su peluche de _Sherlock_.

Pronto llegaron las nuevas noticias: Amy había conseguido hacer un acuerdo de Oriente Medio con Estados Unidos. Los guardianes estaban radiantes, ademas, se acercaba la pascua cada vez más y eso aumentaba su felicidad.

Por ello, los guardianes hicieron una pequeña celebración, donde bebieron chocolate caliente.

Issy estaba bebiendose su taza cuando de repente sintió algo en la barriga. Miró a ambos lados y se levantó:

—Me voy a la cama.—dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Jack bajó del aire corriendo.

—¿Te acompaño? ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Necesitas chocolate? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—dijo corriendo.—Espera, eso ya lo he dicho ¿no?

Issy se rió.

—Tranquilo, mi habitación está solo a unos metros.—le dio un beso en la frente.—¡Buenas noches a todos!

Los demas se despidieron de ella, menos Amy. Jack pensó mientras se alejaba, que aunque todavía no tenía barriga, estaba muchisimo más gorda.

Pero todavía no sabía mentir a la perfección, por eso aunque les había dicho que estaba cansada y se iba a la cama, Sahrek vió en su lenguaje corporal que mentía. Y la siguió.

El hulcán avanzó a hurtadillas por los pasillos siguiendo a la humana, y de repente, la chica gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo. Sahrek salió de las sombras y fué a socorrerla.

—Reina Pesadilla ¿que te ocurre?—le preguntó.

—Sahrek…—dijo la muchacha.—Me duele mucho… la barriga...

oOoOoOooOo

Torverano estaba hablando con Sophie. Le caía muy bien esa chica, porque le recordaba a su relación con Jack. Mary y Sophie eran como la noche y el dia, Mary era muy poco femenina y vaga, mientras que Sophie era bastante tiquismiquis y trabajadora. Como la noche y el dia. Como el fuego… y el hielo.

Por eso se llevaba tan bien con las dos.

—¿Sigues enfadada con Jack?—preguntó Mary.

Torv dirigió su mirada hacia el Guardián de la Diversión, que hablaba con Amy. Ultimamente estaba demasiado con Amy.

—Si, y me parece que le importa muy poco.—dijo con tristeza, mientras le miraba como reía con la Guardiana de la Paz.—Creo que ha encontrado a otra.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no quería incendiar el taller de Norte.

—¡Mary, eres una insensible!—dijo Sophie mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Torv para consolarla, con cuidado de no quemarse.

—¡No lo he hecho con mala intención!—gritó Mary.

—¡Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices!—respondió Sophie.

—¡No me regañes como si fuera mi madre!—gritó Mary furiosa.

Los gritos de la pelea, acaparon la atención de Jack y Amy, que flotaban juntos en el aire. La niña guardiana miraba a Jack con jóvenes ojos impresionables. El guardian del invierno era tan guapo… y bondadoso, y aunque por culpa de Isolda siempre estuviera triste o enfurruñado, sabía que sino fuera por ella, él estaría feliz.

—Y el otro dia conseguí que en china los niños tuvieran una pelea de bolas de nieve ¡fué genial!

—Lo sé.—rió Amy.—Dos de ellos acabaron pegandose y tuve que intervenir.—dijo mientras se acercaba a él con los ojos brillantes.

Jack giró la mirada y vió a Torv intentando no llorar.

—¿Qué le pasa a Torv?—preguntó Jack mientras descendía al suelo.

Pero Amy le cogió de la mano antes de que él pudiera hacer nada ¡Quería estar con él unos minutos, solo pedía eso!

—¡Espera!—gritó.—Jack, quédate con migo.—sonrió la niña.

Jack observó la esperanzada cara de Amy y despues se giró para observar a Torv en mitad de la pelea de Sophie y Mary, intentando no llorar.

—Lo siento, Torverano me necesita.—dicho esto, se deshizo de la mano de la guardiana y fué a por su novia.

''Yo tambien te necesito'' pensó Amy mientras le veía marcharse.

oOoOoOoOOo

Aprovechando que su esposa no estaba para molestarle, Pitch planeó un ataque con los trolls y Brujas del Sur, al grandioso Imperio Hulcán. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo planeándolo, desde antes de su boda, ya que si los guerreros de la humanidad caian, la guerra sería más fácil. Y ahora que no podía meterse en el cuerpo de nadie…

Entonces, justo el dia que firmaron la paz los estadounidenses y los de Oriente Medio, decidió que ya era hora. Dispuso los ejércitos.

Las brujas bajaron por centenares a la ciudad submarinas, intentando reventar las cúpulas con sus hechizos para ahogar a los hulcán, mientras los trolls dejaban caer piedras desde barcas al fondo del oceano.

T'Ulia, la hermana de Sahrek, fue corriendo desde la academia a su casa. Su padre, era uno de los grandes (la mejor traducción al humano era) ''_ministros''_ de Arcadia, la Capital del Imperio. Cuando llegó, cansada de correr, encontró a su madre intentando proteger la parte de la cúpula que tocaba.

—¡Madr.. progenitora! ¿¡Que debo hacer!?—preguntó lo más deprisa posible.

—¡Llama a tu hermano!—gritó entregándole una bola teletransportadora para emergencias.—¡Necesitamos a los guardianes!

T'Ulia cogió la bola con determinación y pronunció el nombre de su hermano. Tiró la bola al suelo y se creó un remolino mágico.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Lo primero de todo, feliz año nuevo :3**

**Este creo que ha sido el ultimo capitulo (por así decirlo) más tranquilo. Despues, en cada capitulo pasarán cosas super importantes y ya hasta el final XD**

**Espero que recordeis a T'Ulia y si no, yo os la recuerdo, era la chica que guió a Jack y a Issy a conocer a Sahrek la primera vez que fueron a visitar a los hulcán.**

**En cuanto a Amy, yo pienso que era un poco inevitable que se sintiera atraída por él. En cuanto a la caída del imperio ¿recordais el primer capitulo de la segunda parte? Escribí unas cosas en cursivas. Allí hablaba de esto, es importante.**

**Espero que os haya gustado ¡Adios!**


	8. La caída de Arcadia

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó Sahrek mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

De repente, un vórtice se abrió y T'Ulia entró saltado.

—¡Hermana!—gritó Sahrek, sorprendido.—¿A qué se debe tu visita?

T'Ulia recuperó el aliento y le hizo el saludo de reconocimiento a su hermano.

—Sahrek, nuestro imperio está siento atacado por las brujas del sur, necesitamos la ayuda de los guardianes.—se detuvo a mirar a la joven embarazada en el suelo.—Ella no puede venir, solo nos retrasaría.

Sahrek soltó a Isolda y fue a llamar a los guardianes y a Torv. T'Ulia se agachó y ayudo a la pelirroja a levantarse.

—Tu nombre era Isolda ¿correcto?

La pelirroja asintió varias veces con cara de sufrimiento, mientras se tocaba la barriga.

—Yo soy T'Ulia, la hermana de Sahrek—Issy observó que tenían el mismo corte de pelo de tazón, las mismas patillas extrañas y la misma nariz alargada.—¿Puedes decirme el porqué de esa expresión de sufrimiento?

—Sí, me duele la barriga, estoy embarazada…—dijo mordiéndose el labio.

T'Ulia le tocó la barriga y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Después de unos segundos se volvió a la madre.

—Dado que tu hijo está emparentado con Black, y sabiendo cuáles serán sus cualidades cuando crezca… respóndeme a una cosa ¿Cuándo empezaron los dolores?

—Unos minutos ¿Y cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?

—Lo que deducía. Tu bebe solo te está avisando de que las brujas y su padre están provocando el _caos _en Arcadia. Se pasará.

—¿Y cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?

T'Ulia puso lo que parecía ser una ''sonrisa''

—Mi hermano es el embajador.

Issy asintió. T'Ulia le caía bien, probablemente se harían amigas. Ya se lo estaba imaginando, ellas dos de cuñadas cuando fueran mayores. Ella era más amigable que su hermano. Sonrió imaginando su futuro.

En ese momento, Sahrek volvió corriendo.

—Los guardianes ya se han desplazado, hermana, es nuestro turno. —dijo en el mismo tono de siempre.

T'Ulia se despidió de Isolda con la mirada y corrió a la sala principal. Sharek también lo iba a hacer, cuando la voz de Isolda le detuvo.

—¡Sahrek, espera!—corrió hacia él, y se quitó el colgante de su madre que había venido junto al peluche de _Sherlock_.—Toma esto, te dará buena suerte.—dijo poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello.

—La suerte no existe, solo es…

—¿¡No puedes simplemente darme las gracias!?—le recriminó ella. Después le cogió de las manos.—Solo ten cuidado, no sé qué haría sin ti.—dijo apretándole las manos.

—Reina de las Pesadillas, no hagas esto, por favor.—dijo él.

Issy sonrió.

—Vete ya.

Dicho esto, Sahrek asintió y cruzó el portal, dejando a Issy con Mary y Sophie.

OoOoOoOoOO

La gran burbuja de cristal que protegía Arcadia, estaba sostenida por seis pilares maestros, unidos por una red eléctrica que fortificaba los escudos del cristal. Las brujas había destruido ya la red que unía el Primer Pilar con el Segundo Pilar. Si destruían dos más, la burbuja explotaría y la ciudad moriría ahogada.

La gente se dividía entre la que luchaba fuera de la ciudad y los que se quedaban para reparar los escudos. Los únicos Hulcán que lloraban, eran los bebes. Hasta los niños más pequeños sabían que era irracional gritar y llorar.

Todos ayudaban. Lanzaban rayos contra las brujas, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra las que habían entrado, pero aun así, la burbuja se estaba resquebrajando. De repente, un niño pequeño, que aún no había entrado en la academia empezó a correr presa del pánico, separándose de su madre. La mujer hulcán evaluó rápidamente la situación y decidió que lo más lógico era ayudar a su pueblo por el momento. Luego buscaría a su hijo.

Cesarina, la mediana bruja Alzarina, estaba montada sobre una gran serpiente negra viendo como sus compañeras se dedicaban a destruir. Entonces, vio a Sharek y bajó a por él.

Sahrek estaba en las puertas de un templo disparando contra las brujas que querían entrar cuando vio a Cesarina acercarse y empezó a dispararla. La bruja le lanzó un hechizo y dejó inmovilizado temporalmente. Bajó como una flecha y cuando la serpiente tocó el suelo, se desvaneció. La bruja se acercó a Sahrek, que estaba inmóvil.

—Vi lo que ocurrió con tu amiguita la reina.—dijo con odio.—Osea que os besasteis, entonces ¿tienes sentimientos?

En ese momento el hechizo de inmovilización perdió efecto y Sahrek alargó la mano agarrando a la bruja del cuello, apretándoselo cada vez más. Cesarina hacía todo lo posible para zafarse, estaba asustada, pero la impenetrable cara de Sahrek le revelaba que no se detendría hasta su muerte.

De repente, otro hechizo paralizador le llegó en la espalda. Era la bruja pequeña, Viserys. La niña llegó junto a su hermana.

—¿Estás bien?—la ayudó a levantarse.

OoOoOoOO

Jack estaba en el lado este de la cúpula sellando junto a Torverano lo que se iba resquebrajando. Al fin se habían reconciliado.

Bunny lanzaba su Boomerang contra las brujas y saltaba de torreón en torreón.

—¡Venid conmigo! —les gritaba.—¿O es que sois muy cobardes?

Una bruja de unos 500 años le oyó ¿¡Quien se había creído que era!?

—¡Te vas a enterar!—gritó mientras volaba hacia él.

En el último momento, Bunny saltó y le pegó una patada que la dejó inconsciente y cayó desde la escoba.

—Cobarde no, pero fea sí.—se rió.

Jack lo oyó y voló hacia él para chocarle la mano.

Sandy dormía a las brujas y Norte usaba su trineo para lanzar bombas creadas por los yetis. Amy lanzaba pequeñas explosiones de paz, que solo duraban unos segundos.

Jack y Torv se compenetraron para formar un torbellino, llevándose a cientos de brujas tras de sí.

OoOoOooOo

De repente, otra conexión entre los pilares falló. T'Ulia nunca había sido buena peleando, así que se había quedado en la ciudad para protegerla. Todos los hulcan de allí salieron corriendo para refugiarse o ayudar en alguna tarea, cuando el niño hulcan se cayó y se enganchó. T'Ulia lo vio y siguió corriendo. Pero algo fallaba en ese razonamiento y no muy decidida volvió atrás para ayudarle. El niño la miró sorprendido.

—¡No, vete! ¡Sálvate, esto es irracional!—gritaba el niño asustado.

T'Ulia empezó a quitarle las rocas de encima.

—Es lógico.—dijo.

—¡NO lo es!

—¡Tu no entiendes la lógica de los mayores, así que cállate!

Por fin apartó las piedras.

—Si conseguimos hacer la unión entre las uniones del Primer Pilar, resistirá lo suficiente y la ciudad se salvará. La tercera unión está a punto de romperse.—dijo el niño.

—Lo veo, ve con tu madre y yo lo haré ¿sabes dónde hay un conector?

—Debe de haber uno allí arriba.—gritó el niño mientras se iba.

Rápidamente T'Ulia subió las escaleras. Las brujas no dejaban de dispararle todos los más absurdos hechizos para no dejarla subir hasta lo alto del pilar.

Por fin llegó hasta la cima y buscó el interruptor de emergencia. Lo pulsó para encenderlo y buscó un conector, pero no había nada ¡Quedaban unos instantes y no encontraba nada que condujera la electricidad! A no ser…

Se miró las manos.

¡Claro! ¡Ella era conductora de electricidad! Apretó los puños. Una descarga así la mataría en el acto, pero salvaría Arcadia. Cerró los ojos. Ella debía sacrificarse. Era lógico. Los hulcán no tenían miedo a la muerte. Es más, no podían sentir miedo.

Sacó su comunicador.

OoOoOoOOoOoo

De repente, el comunicador de Sahrek empezó a sonar. Viserys lo cogió.

—Viserys al aparato ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó mientras se reía junto a su hermana.

—Tú no eres Sahrek.

—No lo soy, no ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó mientras reían ella y Cesarina.

—Dale el comunicador a mi hermano y quitadle cualquier maleficio solo unos instantes.—dijo T'Ulia desde el pilar.—Os lo pido como última voluntad. Sois brujas, debéis respetar mi última voluntad.

Viserys y Cesarina se miraron, ataron a Sahrek y le quitaron el maleficio. El hulcán estaba confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó.

—He conseguido la manera de ganar la batalla, y es demasiado tarde para las brujas.

—Correcto.—prosiguió Sahrek.

T'Ulia suspiró.

—Pero debo morir por ello. Solo quería despedirme.—eso hubiera sido raro entre los hulcán… pero no en ella.—Sabes que por ser hijos de quienes somos, es normal que lo haga.—dijo T'Ulia con la voz ahogada.—Mi vida ha sido siempre tambaleante, todo por culpa de los sentimientos.

Sahrek estaba confuso ¿Su hermana? ¿Iba a morir? Aquello no era factible. Su hermana pequeña.

—Diles a madre y a padre que han sido unos buenos progenitores y tú has sido un buen compañero y hermano. Te felicito.

—Correcto, T'Ulia ¿no hay ninguna otra salida?

—No.—negó la chica.—Asique…—empezó a notarse la voz quebrada.—Sahrek, diles a todos que les aprecio.

De repente, entraron en la habitación una horda de hulcans armados. Las brujas cogieron carrerilla y saltaron al vacío, para después salir volando con sus escobas.

Los soldados desataron a Sahrek.

—Que un grupo venga con migo al pilar central.—dijo Sahrek armándose.—Y coged un conductor de electricidad ¡Rápido!

* * *

**¡Heyyyyy! ¿Que tal? Esperemos que lleguen a tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado como he representado la caída de Arcadía, y bueno, todo lo demás. El dolor de Issy era porque su hijo le estaba avisando de la guerra, creo que eso es muy util XD**

**Y decir ''te aprecio'' es lo más bonito que le puede decir un hulcán a otro**

**Vuelvo a repetir que gracias a todos los que le dais a favorito y eso, me haceis realmente muy feliz :')**

**¿Reviews? ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Besos!**


	9. El honor de T'Ulia

Rápidamente, tres hulcanos cogieron vehículos de ataque y se dirigieron junto a Sahrek al pilar central. Las brujas estaban arrasando con la mitad y todo estaba medio derruido y ardiendo. T'Ulia había sido lógica e inteligente al tener esa idea, pensó Sahrek.

Cuando llegaron, la hulcana estaba luchando con unas brujas. Los guardias y Sahrek empezaron a ayudarla lanzado rayos a las brujas. T'Ulia estaba sangrando y casi desfallecida. Entonces, vió el conector que tenía su hermano en el bolsillo ¡Ya no tendría que sacrificarse!

—¡Sahrek! ¡Tírame el conector!

El hulcán lo cogió rápidamente de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a su hermana. Pero una bruja también lo vió y creyendo que era un arma, le lanzó un hechizo de fuego y lo destruyo.

T' Ulia parpadeó unos instantes y después miró donde debía ponerse para ser el punto de unión.

Estaba a unos pasos.

—¡T'Ulia, cabezota, no lo hagas!—gritó su hermano.

—Tu siempre me has dicho que las necesidades de la mayoría superan las de uno.—sonrió mientras una lagrima caía sobre su rostro.—Adiós Sahrek.—se puso en posición.—A pesar de todo, te qu…

Alzó las manos y pulsó el botón para encender la electricidad. Entonces, miles de kilovatios pasaron de un pilar a otro, fortificando la cúpula, dejando atrapadas a la mitad de las brujas y dejando fuera a la otra mitad, salvando Arcadia… pero sacrificando su vida.

Sahrek se había quedado de piedra. Las brujas salieron volando y sin perder tiempo, el se acercó a ella. La sacó del punto de unión mientras aun mantenía el calor en el cuerpo.

—T'Ulia, cálmate.—dijo tranquilo.—_Tushah nash-veh k'dular__ kuht u'she t'khar poprah smo'ni_

De repente, la hulcán dejó de convulsionarse y cerró los ojos… para siempre.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Jack llegó al polo norte, despertando a Isolda, a Mary y a Sophie. La joven corrió hasta su amigo: tenía moratones, heridas y mucha ropa sucia y rota.

—¡Jack!—corrió la muchacha.—¡Jack! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico se derrumbó en el suelo e Isolda le cogió, pues ahora ella era más alta. Lo llevó como pudo a la cama mientras el chico lloraba.

—Issy…—dijo el muchacho. —Ha sido horrible. Bunny… Bunny ha sido herido. —lloró el chico. —Y Sandy..

—¿¡Donde están!?

—Cada uno en su hogar. Allí se reponen mejor, si estan en su hogar.

—¿Y tú porque estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Burguess?—preguntó atacada de los nervios.

—Porque…—dijo casi al borde de perder el conocimiento.—Tu y yo somos como familia. Tú eres mi hogar.

oOoOooOoOoOoOo

Minutos después, Norte llegó al taller, con una gran herida.

—Dios mío, señor Claus.—dijo la chica.—Siéntate, voy a por las medicinas.

Fue corriendo al armario. Dio las gracias por haber prestado atención a las lecciones de Norte sobre cómo preparar algunas pociones calmantes. Cogió la Belladona y recordó que solo eran suficientes tres gotas, porque 5 le tendrían en coma y 10 le matarían. Hizo un caldo orgullosa de si misa y se la dio a Norte para dormirlo. Los yetis la ayudaron a llevarlo a su cuarto.

Despues, fue al lado de Jack a darle la mano. Seguramente si hubiera tenido el bastón del invierno, se habría repuesto antes.

¿Para qué lo querrían las brujas? Era algo poderoso, pero ¿Para qué?

Durante dos días, solo se preocupó en curar a los dos heridos, hasta que llegó Torv y la ayudó a cuidar a Jack. Horas después llegó Jamie. Ya no estaba con los guardianes tanto, porque los EEUU le habían reclutado.

—¿Issy?—preguntó.

La joven se dio la vuelta.

—¡Jamie! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo estás?

El joven miró a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Me han dado un permiso ¿y tú?—dijo sonriendo.

Issy recordó lo guapo que estaba la primera vez que le conoció y ahora, casi dos años después, estaba más musculoso por haber estado en el ejército. Y más atractivo.

La muchacha se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Sabía que cuando una se quedaba embarazada le crecían las tetas un montón. Seguro que Jamie se había percatado de ello.

—Estoy ayudando a Norte y Jack a reponerse ¿quieres ayudarme?

Los dos jóvenes fueron donde el guardián del invierno estaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó la chica mientras Jamie le cosía a Jack una herida.—¿Está Sahrek a salvo?

—Arcadia casi cae. Pero la hermana de Sahrek nos salvó.—dijo dolorido.

Isolda frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? ¿Está bien?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

—Murió para salvar a su civilización.

A Issy se le encogió el corazón. Le cayó una lagrima y Jamie le dio una mano para consolarla.

—Sahrek debe de estar…

—Como siempre. Cuando le fui a ver en la enfermería se le veía más sereno que nunca, y me dijo que sentía su perdida solo porque era una componente de la sociedad muy eficaz.—dijo el guardián apenado.

—Sahrek puede llegar a ser demasiado frío.—comentó el joven soldado.

—Dijo que volvería, cuando se hubiera recuperado

* * *

**Me dio mucha pena matar a T'Ulia, pero esto es la guerra, y en la guerra mueren personas. No van a salirse todos siempre con la suya. De todas formas, me sigue dando mucha pena la familia de T'Ulia. En el capitulo anterior ella dijo que ''que por ser hijos de quienes somos nuestros sentimientos blablablabal'' eso lo explicaré en el siguiente cap.**

**Enserio, me da pena que muera. Issy ya se había imaginado su futuro con ella de cuñada. ****Mencionemos una cosa… no sé como explicarme, yo siempre he pensado que Jamie e Issy tenían una tensión sexual no resuelta XD**

**Y espero que se haya notado el cambio de Issy, yo la veo más madura y más consecuente en comparación de cuando empezó la historia. Al menos he intentado que así sea. Pero no por eso va a dejar de lado su personalidad XD**

**Cuando escribí lo de que Issy era el hogar de Jack, pensé en la frase ''tu hogar está donde esté tu corazón'' y por eso. Tambien pensé en Torv, pero a ella la ama, e Issy es su familia postiza :3**

**Y hablando de familia… puede que pronto el guardián se lleve una sorpresa que tenga que ver con los Bennett…UAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Un abrazo a todos, gracias siempre por estar ahí :')**


	10. Las chicas son guerreras

**Quería decir que (aunque no tenga mucho que ver) que el otro dia vi un libro de William Joyce en el cuarto de la hermana pequeña de la casa de una amiga, uno en el que Norte peleaba con Pitch en solitario. Y me acorde de vosotros :3**

**En verdad me gustaron mucho las ilustraciones XDDD bueno, os dejo ya.**

* * *

Jamie miró a Jack intentando buscar algún parecido entre ellos, pero no lo había. Respiró hondo.

—Issy ¿puedes ir a por chocolate?—le preguntó el joven.

La chica asintió y se levantó, dejándoles solos.

—Está demasiado educada, creo que trama algo.—rió Jack.

Jamie sonrió. Tal vez la sonrisa tenían igual.

—Jack… tengo que decirte una cosa…—empezó a relatar.

—Te escucho.—contestó el guardián mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El joven soldado se sentó.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que buscara a tus descendientes.—dijo entre dientes mientras miraba al suelo.—Pues después de mucho investigar… joder, creí que sería más fácil… bueno, tienes familiares vivos.

El joven guardián dio un respingo. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y presintió que se avecinaba algo grande. Sonrió y se puso impaciente.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¡Venga dime quienes son!—gritó de alegría.

Jamie le miró a los ojos.

—Tienes familia en Francia y… en estados unidos. En Burguess.

Jack amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Si viven en Burguess tendré que conocerlos! ¿Son amigos tuyos?

Jamie negó con la cabeza.

—Uno de ellos es mi hermana.—Jack se quedó un poco pillado.—Somos Sophie y yo, somos tu familia.

Jack abrió la boca del asombro ¿¡Jamie!? ¿¡Y Sophie!? ¡Eso era imposible! Miró a Jamie con expectación y se vió reflejado en él por un segundo... ¿Sería de verdad su descendiente? Siempre había sentido una conexión con el niño ¿sería por eso que fué el primero en verle?

—¡¿En serio?!—preguntó sonriente mientras helaba la cama sin querer.

Jamie asintió con ganas.

—Tus padres se llamaban Forseti Kald y Heldora Vinter. Tiene gracia, sus apellidos eran ''frio'' e ''invierno''

—Creo que me voy acordando de ellos. —dijo Jack, ahora si estaba de verdad impresionado y sus ojos rebelaban nostalgia.—Pero mi apellido… como… ¿nos lo cambiamos?

Jamie asintió mientras Jack creaba un copo de nieve y lo movía entre sus dedos.

—Pasaron a ser los ''Overland''. Tu nombre era…

—Jackson Overland.—dijo el guardián.—Ahora me acuerdo.

Jamie asintió. El guardián de la diversión se sentó más cómodo y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Jamie con todas sus fuerzas.

Era un sentimiento muy grande, tener por fin alguien con quien compartir lazos, por fin. Jamie era descendiente directo de su hermana y una vez más, se enorgulleció de sí mismo por haberla salvado.

—Te dejo aquí el árbol genealógico de tus… de mis antepasados.—dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba.—Tengo que volver al cuartel.

Entonces, entró Issy con tres tazas de chocolate en la mano y vio salir al joven soldado de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Después se giró para ver a un guardián que parecía un poco en las nubes.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Ese mismo día y después de haber escuchado en relato de Jack sobre sus descendientes, Issy tomó una decisión:

Iría a visitar a su familia. Tal vez de incognito o mostrándose, pero tenía que verles. Y Jack iría con ella.

Con una bola de teletransportación viajaron al pueblo natal de Escocia. Y valla que si había cambiado. El instituto había sido convertido en un hospital de heridos, la calle mayor estaba irreconocible, llena de agujeros por las bombas. Había trincheras por todas partes. Norte, le dijo a Issy, que seguramente ahora que era medio sobrenatural, tendría de nuevo la maldición de ser popular o completamente invisible. Pronto lo averiguarían.

—En mi casa no hay nadie.—dijo la chica mientras saltaba del balcón a la nube, con nostalgia. —Parece que allí no vive nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.—su voz sonaba vacía.

De repente sonó una alarma gigante. La joven no sabía que era y estaba asustada. Entonces, la poca gente que había en la calle empezó a correr a un refugio cercano.

¡Se acercaba un avión bombardero!

La gente empezó a empujar a Issy hasta que se quedó sola en mitad de la calle. Entonces… gritó alguien con mala leche en la voz:

—¡Vamos! ¿¡Eres sorda!? ¡Tienes que darte prisa o si no…!

Isolda se dio la vuelta reconociendo la voz y comprobó de quien se trataba. Era Rose.

Las dos se quedaron como estatuas. Su amiga rubia ya no era tan rubia. Estaba más morena, más atlética, y en sus ojos se podía ver una gran madurez. Llevaba puesta ropa de deporte y un fusil en la mano, parecía sacada de _The Walking Dead_ pero con la ropa limpia.

—¿Issy..?—preguntó Rose.

—¡Rose!—gritó la pelirroja.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte y empezaron a llorar.

—¡Issy estás cambiadísima! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Parece que fue hace siglos! ¿Te secuestraron?

Issy se tocó la barriga.

—Y embaraza. Ay Rose, tú también estás muy cambiada. Tengo que contarte…

—¿Quién es él?—preguntó Rose señalando a algo.

Más bien a alguien. A Jack.

—Pero…¿puedes verle?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Como para no hacerlo.—rió.—Se parece mucho a los dibujos que tu hacías sobre…sobre…—miró a Issy y luego al guardián y otra vez a Issy. —¡Ay la leche! ¡Es Jack Frost!

—¿Por qué puedes verme?—le preguntó Jack.

—¿¡Él es el padre!? —gritó Rose.

—¡No!—gritaron Isolda y Jack a la vez.

—No sé porque puedo verte. Tal vez tenga que ver que oí hablar de ti durante años en boca de esta pesada… o también tenga que ver mi golpe en la cabeza.—dijo Rose.

—¿Qué golpe en la cabeza?—preguntó Jack.

—Este no es un lugar seguro.—dijo dándole señas.—Acompañadme al refugio.

oOoOoOoOo

—Hace unos meses, durante un tiroteo, me di un golpe en la cabeza. Me dijeron que estuve 5 minutos muerta. Desde entonces, todas las noches, veo cosas, como lazos naranjas saliendo del pecho de la gente. Después de mucho investigar descubrí que eran sueños. Del creador de sueños.

Jack asintió sonriendo. Estaban en un gimnasio atestado de gente y muchos niños se le quedaban mirando.

Durante un cuarto de hora después, Isolda y Jack le contaron todo lo sucedido desde que ella tenía 8 años. Las partes más aburridas (según Jack) eran las que describía a su ''amado'' Sahrek. Por supuesto, su mejor amiga, daba sus opiniones al respecto.

—Entonces ¿estas casada con el tío que crea pesadillas?—le preguntó al final.—Y vas a tener un bebe. Esto es jodido.

La pelirroja vió lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga, ahora hablaba como un chico y se movía como un chico. No es que antes ninguna de las dos tuviera la lengua muy limpia que digamos, pero aquello era un cambio casi total. Rose no estaba maquillada, pero aun así se la veía guapísima y radiante. Jace no dejaba de mirarlas.

Rose estaba pensativa. Su amiga había estado metida en el ajo desde el principio. Desde muy el principio.

—Te voy a decir la verdad, como mejor amiga.—dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.—Vete de aquí. Huye rápido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Jack.

—Isolda, tu seguiste tu propio camino y tomaste tus propias decisiones, y por ahora no nos sirves aquí. Tu juego es mucho más grande que el nuestro. Todo lo que ocurra en la historia de la tierra a partir de ahora, depende de esa batalla tan extraña que estáis teniendo con el tío blancucho y flacucho ese. Vete, nosotros no somos nada más que peones.—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ven con migo.—respondió Issy.

Rose sonrió, llorando.

—No puedo, me necesitan aquí.—contestó sonrojaba, mientras miraba al doctor asignado para esa zona. El doctor la miró a ella y la saludó.

Isolda pilló la indirecta y sonrió.

—Te preguntarás donde está tu familia ¿no?—preguntó Rose.

—Sí, me pica un poco la curiosidad.—contestó riéndose.

—Tus padres han ido más allá del condado de Ronsbury para buscar provisiones y volverán en una semana. Tu hermano estará en otro refugio, no lo sé.

Issy asintió.

—De todas formas me voy, me incomoda que la gente me mire como si fuera un fantasma.—dijo mirando hacia todos los lados.

—Chica Cawboy, tu piel no ve un sol de verdad desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo.—contestó Jack.—Tienen razones suficientes para pensar que eres un fantasma.

Los tres se rieron, aunque Issy le pegó en el el pie una patada.

—Me alegro de haberte visto, volveré de vez en cuando.—dijo Issy dándole un abrazo.

—Yo también.—contestó Rose despidiéndose.—Y a ti también, Jack, lástima que sea en estas circunstancias.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado, aunque a Jack yo pienso que ya se lo olía XDD pero ha sido bonito, por lo menos ya sabe que tiene familia :')**

**Y bueno, el titulo va dedicado a Rose y a todas las mujeres del mundo :') jajajaj**

**Rose en verdad, siempre me cayó bien, y supongo que Issy no soportaría a una niña estupida, aunque antiguamente Rose fuera más superficial, ahora es todo una superviviente que ayuda a su ciudad a traer comida y eso. Toda una guerrera.**

**Y me pareció buena idea que viera a Jack, para lo que se avecina...UAJAJAJJA**

**Por cierto, si mis calculos son correctos Rory debe tener unos 12 y medio, casi 13. Como pasa el tiempo.**

**¡Un abrazo muy grande a todos!**


	11. No existen palabras

Al dia siguiente, Norte celebró una gran reunión. No solo de los guardianes, sino de los máximos representantes del mundo invisible para los humanos. Entre ellos, ministros de Arcadia, incluyendo al padre de Sahrek.

Bunny había estado en la batalla, así que Issy le preguntó a él antes de darle el pésame a Sahrek.

—Bunny ¿sabes qué quiso decir T'Ulia ''por ser hijos de quienes somos''?

—Creo que si.—miró a ambos lados.—Pero es un secreto.

—Puedes contármelo.—sonrió Issy.

—Se supone que no puedo hacerlo, ese secreto es sagrado.—dijo mirando al techo orgulloso.

—Te estás haciendo de rogar, conejito.—sonrió Issy mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.—¡Dimelo!

—¡Vale! ¡Está bien! Confía en ti.—dijo Bunny.—¿Palabra de conejo?—dijo haciéndose una cruz en el corazón.

—Palabra de conejo.—le imitó Issy.

El guardián se sentó y suspiró.

—¿Sabes cómo se emparejan los hulcán?

Issy frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que racionalmente.

—Bueno, sí. Cada año tienen 7 días sagrados para encontrar pareja, creo que se llaman… _Dysaisir. _Es como estar en celo para los animales y les resulta incómodo y bastante insultante hablar del Dysaisar cuando han pasado las fechas. Fuera de esos días, está totalmente prohibido encontrar pareja y crear pequeños hulcanitos.

—Creo que Sahrek me contó algo así cuando fuimos a España.—recordó soñadora ese día de lluvia.

—Qué extraño, eso solo lo hacen con personas en quien confían.—se detuvo.—En fin, Surek y T'Naraloa se conocieron. No estaban en la época de emparejamiento, pero se gustaron. Y se casaron fuera de esos días. Imagínate el escándalo que provocaron ¡Aquello no era racional! Casi podría decirse que… aquello era un acto pasional y emocional. Cayó la vergüenza en sus familias y todo el mundo hablaba de ellos. El alto consejo de Arcadia les obligó a elegir: o se sometían al Yutufarr (el proceso en el que se extraían las emociones para siempre) o los condenarían a la muerte.

Issy se llevó las manos a la boca ¡Que terrible! Pero no quería que Bunny parase.

—Habían elegido la muerte, pero algo les hizo cambiar opinión: T'Naraloa estaba embarazada. No podía dejar morir a su pequeño bebe. Surek y ella eligieron el Yutufarr antes que la muerte y nueve meses después, nació Sahrek.

—¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendió Issy.

—Ahora eran como robots, por lo cual, Surek consiguió hacerse ministro en poco tiempo. Pero no por eso la gente dejó de hablar de lo que hicieron y durante la infancia de Sahrek, los niños se metían con él y su familia.—dijo el conejo

—¡Sí! Él tiene una cicatriz en el cuello, me dijo que era porque cuando niño se peleó con otro niño porque habían insultado a su madre.—gritó Issy.

''Ahora todo encaja'' pensó la chica

—Debes entenderlo, él fue el primer niño nacido del amor de los hulcan en milenios, por lo tanto, ha tenido que trabajar muchísimo durante toda su vida para que su sociedad le acepte. Incluso entre los suyos le han mirado por encima del hombro. Siempre ha estado solo. Cualquier mención a los sentimientos, le repugna más que a un hulcán normal.

Issy intentaba asimilar toda la información. Parecía una película.

—¿Y su hermana…?

—Yo siempre sospeché que ella era como él, además, no era muy buena actriz.—sonrió Bunny.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de los hulcán? ¿Y sobre su familia?—preguntó ella.

Bunny sonrió y se puso a jugar con el Boomerang.

—De vez en cuando ayudo en sus clases en la Gran Academia para que los niños conozcan a los seres mágicos. Y me entero de cosas.

OoOoOOoOoOo

Issy observó a los personajes fantásticos entran dentro de la sala de reuniones, quedándose ella fuera con Sophie. Las dos chicas empezaron a jugar a las cartas, se quedaron dormidas, comieron, vieron una película que cogía la antena del televisor, aunque la película estaba en ruso.

Después, Sophie le enseñó un poco de Hulcano que le había enseñado Bunny a lo largo de los años.

—_Kelimuk hagik levitra dohn_.—dijo Sophie.

—¿Qué significa eso en Hulcano?

—Acabo de decir que tienes la boca manchada de comida.

—¿Cómo se dice ''eres gilipollas''?

—Mmmm… creo que la traducción más fiel sería, _pesil-hugh_. Acabo de llamarte incompetente.

—Muchas gracias.

—_Hulcaniann seryun._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que puede traducirse como, que soy una hulcana autosuficiente que no necesita que le den las gracias.

—_Pesil-hugh_.—respondió Issy, mientras se reía.

Entonces, de la sala de reuniones, empezaron a salir poco a poco los invitados. A Issy les sonaba la mayoría.

—¿Quién es él?—preguntó señalando a un hombre negro.

—Se llama Baltasar.

—¿Es un Rey Mago?—preguntó recordando que su amigo hizo de él en un teatro del colegio.

—No sé dónde están los otros dos.

Entonces salieron los ministros de Arcadia. Eran muy… muy… estirados. Realmente estirados. Iban con la cabeza alta, vestían con túnicas azules oscuras y estaban serios. Se les veía orgullosos.

Y detrás de ellos estaba Sahrek. Él iba vestido con el azul y normal uniforme de la academia. Sahrek se despidió de unos cuantos y se quedó hablando con uno de ellos.

—¿Es ese su padre, no?—le preguntó a la rubia.

—No lo sé.

La pelirroja les observó. Eran casi idénticos, solo que Surek era más viejo. De repente, padre e hijo se hicieron el saludo (en este caso, despedida) y se separaron.

Issy estaba preparada para darle el pésame a Sahrek y se levantó de un salto. Le dio igual estar en pijama. Pero antes de perseguirle por el polo norte, le preguntó una última cosa a Sophie.

—Sophie, ¿Cómo se dice ''te quiero'' en hulcano?

La joven se puso seria.

—No existen palabras para decir ''te quiero'' en hulcano.

* * *

**¡Holiiiiis! ¿Que tal están? Espero que bien. Creo que ahora podemos comprender un poco más a Sahrek. Personalmente me encanta la historia de amor de sus padres, con un final tan tragico :(**

**Espero que recordeis lo que Issy recordaba, fué cuando fueron a por una planta a España y al final se quedaron bajo la lluvia hablando, que fué la primera vez que hablaron y no discutieron. Bien por ellos XD**

**Espero que ahora le comprendais mejor. En cuanto al rey mago, es tradición en mi pais que sean ellos quienes repartan regalos a los niños, y me dije ''Si Santa Claus sale en esta historia, tambien saldran ellos'' XDD tambien lo hice con el Ratoncito Perez.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Muchos besos!**


	12. La noche de las sorpresas

Sahrek fue hacia dentro, a la biblioteca. Isolda se remangó los pantalones del pijama y salió tras de él. Le pilló en las escaleras.

—¡Sahrek!—gritó.

El hulcán se detuvo, y la miró impasible. Más impasible que siempre. Eso le dio un poco de miedo a la joven.

—Sahrek, yo…

—Siempre me has subestimado.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Desde nuestro primer encuentro, siempre me subestimaste.—dijo con la voz monótona.—Conozco tus sentimientos impropios hacia mi desde antes de que tú lo supieras. Solo hay que hablar contigo, resulta sencillo analizarte—Issy no dijo nada.—No dije nada, ya que si ya interferías con la misión, una tensión hacia mi resultaría nefasta.—la joven no abrió la boca.—Actualmente ya no hace falta tener que soportarte, hembra humana.

Issy respiró hondo mientras las ganas de pegarle en la entrepierna aumentaban. Intentó tranquilizarse.

—Sahrek…—respiró.—te dije hace mucho tiempo…—apretó los puños.—Que…¡NO VOLVIERAS A LLAMARME HEMBRA HUMANA!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.—¡Eres el ser más odioso del planeta, además de ser más calculador que un robot, con menos alma que una computadora y con el peinado de un tazón de leche!

—Recurrir al insulto sugiere que estás a la defensiva y que mi opinión es válida.—comunicó.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

OOoOooOo

Jack estaba agachado y con la oreja puesta en la puerta para escuchar la pelea. Amy estaba sentada encima suya, con la oreja puesta también, Tooth estaba encima de Amy escuchando también mientras que Sandy escuchado al lado.

—¿Debería intervenir?—preguntó la guardiana de la paz un poco preocupada.

—No, esto es importante.—dijo Jack riendose.—Como en los viejos tiempos.

Tooth y él chocaron los cinco.

oOooOoooOoOo

—Aun así, te pido que no interfieras en mi vida.

Issy no se podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en realidad ¿Estaría Sahrek así porque su hermana había muerto? Deseó que fuera así.

—¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Para siempre?

—Afirmativo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras Sahrek la miraba impasible. Issy se acercó a él y le sonrió, intentando comprenderle. Se detuvo en frente suya y le cogió la cara con las manos.

Debía estar así por su hermana.

—Siento lo de T'Ulia.—dijo mordiéndose el labio, sin dejar de cogerle la cara.—Lo siento mucho.—la muchacha no pudo aguantarse el impulso más, y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.—No puedo imaginarme por lo que estás pasando.—le dio otro beso más.—Estar roto por dentro y no poder tan siquiera decir lo mucho que la echas de menos.

Sahrek siguió como una estatua durante unos momentos… hasta que también rodeó con sus brazos a la joven y cerró los ojos. Issy sonrió por el abrazo y volvió a besarle.

—Si me necesitas para algo, sea lo que sea, pídemelo.—le besó de nuevo. Él nunca le había respondido a un beso, pero por lo menos no se quejaba.—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Sahrek la cogió de los brazos y la apartó mecánicamente.

—No eres lo suficientemente buena para mi.—entonces se quitó el colgante que Issy le había regalado y se lo dio en la mano.—Ya no necesitaré esto.

Dicho esto, siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta la biblioteca.

Issy se quedó con la boca abierta de la perplejidad. Estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó quieta como una estatua. Así que ¿Sahrek sabía desde el principio todo? ¿Solo la había estado…soportando? Se sintió como una completa estúpida. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

En la habitación contigua, los guardianes se habían quedado silenciosos.

Entonces, Issy se fue llorando a su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía que sintir ni pensar, nunca le habían dado calabazas de aquella manera. Nunca había estado enamorada. Él siempre le había dicho lo mismo, pero ella nunca se lo había creído del todo.

Se quedó durmiendo y se despertó a media noche muerta de hambre.

Como un fantasma, solo podía pensar en lo desgraciada que era. Entonces, se encontró con Amy. La estúpida Amy, seguro que se lo restregaría en la cara.

—Isolda ¿quieres hablar conmigo?—preguntó la niña, sin duda era buena actriz.

—¿Para qué me restriegues todo lo que he hecho mal? No gracias.—respondió mientras cogía un helado de cereza.

—Sé que te caigo mal, pero yo se perfectamente por lo que estás pasando.

—Seguro que si.—ironizó la pelirroja mientras se largaba de allí.

Amy suspiró y se teletransportó delante de la joven.

—¡Por supuesto que si!—gritó la niña.—Soy la guardiana de la paz y estoy haciendo mi trabajo contigo sin usar mis poderes. Escúchame.

La pelirroja alzó a ceja y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

—Habla rápido.

Amy suspiró.

—Yo estoy enamorada de Jack. Pero él está enamorado de Torv. Y cada vez que los veo juntos se me parte el corazón. Yo para Jack no significo nada y cuando me mira... es como sino me mirara en realidad. No soy lo suficientemente buena para él... voy a tener que soportar esa carga toda la eternidad.—dijo mientras intentaba no llorar.

Issy asintió mientras tomaba una cucharada. Había sido un dia realmente largo.

—Puedes enamorarte de otro chico, seguro que hay miles de espiritus que se mueren por tus huesos.—objetó la pelirroja.

—Lo mismo te digo.—sonrió la niña.—Y creo que esto no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero Sahrek se expuso al Yutufarr hace tiempo.

La joven casi se atraganta.

—¿¡Que!?

—Hace un par de meses hizo las pruebas en Arcadia, donde se eliminaban cualquier rastro de sentimientos.

—Sé lo que es.

—Deberías olvidarte de él.

Issy se llevó las manos a la cara. Y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando lentamente dormida. Amy sonrió, al fin eran un poco amigas. Silenciosamente llamó a Jack para que la llevara a su cuarto, ella no podía tocarla por la seguridad del bebe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mary estaba intranquila. Llevaba ya un tiempo en el que estaba arisca y muy impetuosa con todo el mundo, más egoísta y con los sentimientos a flor de pie. Y no tenía la regla. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía estúpido y sobretodo Amy. No la soportaba, aunque no le había echo nada malo.

No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama cuando de repente… oyó unca voz. Ella era la primera que cuando en las películas de miedo gritaba que no fueran con los ruidos extraños. Pero aquello era diferente. La voz la llamaba. Y le decía que cogiera una bola transportadora y fuese al taller de Santa Claus, justamente a la parte de los renos. Inconscientemente, sacó una bola que le teletransportó hasta allí. Era consciente de que la estaban manipulando, pero no le importó.

Cuando llegó, vió a Rey Pesadilla miró a Mary confundido y chasqueó los dedos para liberarla del sonambulismo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó malhumorado.

Mary tenía mucho miedo.

—Pues yo…mmm… yo oí que me llamaban.

Pitch estaba molesto. De repente, apareció Issy, con la boca manchada de helado y los ojos llenos de maquillaje descolocado. Ella parecía sonámbula.

—¡Se suponía que este hechizo solo funcionaba con sangre de mi sangre!—gritó frustrado, casi cómicamente.—Ella tiene a mi hijo ¿Qué excusa tienes tú?

De repente Issy se despertó del sonambulismo. Se tocó la barriga aterrada ¿Qué hacía Pitch allí? ¿Y qué hacía ella?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Pitch sonrió al ver a su… esposa.

—Hola querida.—dijo acercándose a ella.—Cuando tiempo.

Isolda se apartó asqueada.

—¿¡Que haces aquí!?—le preguntó cada vez más cabreada.

—He venido a proponerte que vengas conmigo.—dijo alargándole la mano.

Mary se llevó las manos a la boca y buscó donde estaba el botón de alarma, seguramente entre los renos.

—¡Lárgate! ¡No pienso ir contigo!

—Sé que ahora ya no estás a gusto con ellos. Ellos no te comprenden. Son irritantes hasta el punto de querer estrangularlos ¿no es verdad?—dijo mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Isolda apretó los puños.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad, pero ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿eh?

—Porque ahora tienes una parte de mi. Y como eres parte de mí, sientes lo que yo hacia ellos.

Mary se detuvo. Ella también odiaba a Amy. Y desde hace unos meses, todos parecían ir en su contra. Había recibido la llamada de la sangre… ¿Y si…?

—No me iré contigo.—dijo Isolda cruzándose de brazos.

Pitch sonrió y le miró la pequeña barriga que tenía.

—¿Ya sabes qué será?

''Perfecto, odio cuando se pone paternal.'' Pensó Issy.

—Tus amigas brujas me dijeron que sería el Nacido en la Tormenta, así que es un chico.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarle?

—Un bonito nombre como Rumpelstinski o Sisebuto.

—¿Es una broma?

—En absoluto. O Pedro, eso sí que impone: Pedro, es el Nacido en la Tomenta ¡Pero, el espíritu de la guerra!

Pitch se llevó las manos a las sienes, cansado.

—Es dios griego de la guerra se llamaba Ares y es lo más apropiado, porque yo soy griego.

—Ya de paso llamémoslo Vulcano.

—¡Vulcano!—gritó Pitch a mientras cogía a Isolda por los aires.

La chica se separó corriendo. A su esposo le daban ataques paternales. Entonces Mary, habló, nunca había sido de las de tener mucho miedo.

—Rey Pesadilla.—dijo.

Pitch se dio la vuelta.

—No me acordaba de ti.—se acercó a ella.— Habla.

—¿Se enamoró de alguna mujer hace como unos 18 años?—preguntó.

Pitch frunció el ceño ¿La chica estaría loca?

—No digas estupideces, humana.—dijo molesto.

Mary corrió al lado de su amiga.

—Isolda es lo único lógico ¿Es que no lo ves? Yo también odio a Amy, yo también estoy irascible con todo el mundo ¡Por eso veía a los guardianes y a los seres mágicos desde pequeña! ¡Por eso era invisible para todo el mundo! ¡Por eso he escuchado la llamada esta noche! Tengo sangre mágica. Y es suya. Estoy emparentada con él de alguna manera.—dijo señalándole.

Isolda también encajó todo en ese momento ¡Era lo único posible!

—¡¿Te acostaste con su madre?!—le preguntó espantada-

—¡Ya he dicho que no!—dijo cansado.—Y ahora vas a venir…

—Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte.—dijo Jack junto a Amy.

¡Había vuelto a por Issy y ella no estaba!

Pitch sonrió.

—¡Jack!

—¡Lárgate ahora mismo!—gritó el chico poniéndose delante de las chicas.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte.—sentenció Pitch cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia aparecer corceles negros.

—Puede que ahora lo reconsideres mejor.—dijo Norte llegando junto a Bunny, Tooth, Sandy.

El Rey Pesadilla frunció el ceño y desapareció en un humo negro mientras gritaba:

—¡No será la última vez que os visite!

* * *

**Lo primero, si, Sahrek es gilipollas. Pero Issy estaba super avisada de como era él, así que si ella se enamoró, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Ahora si yo fuera ella (que no lo soy) no le dirigiría la palabra el resto de mi vida. Si no quiere saber nada de mi que no sepa NADA. Y ya está que me cabreo XD**

**Y Amy, pobrecilla, en realidad ella nunca hizo nada intentaba que Jack _la mirara_ por lo que es. Seguro que a más de uno le ha pasado que está enamorado y no es correspondido. Ademas, Amy no a intentado separarles. E Issy no es muy buena dando apoyo que digamos XD**

**Hablemos de Mary. Cada cual que saque sus propias conclusiones, pero es cierto que lleva la sangre de Pitch ¿como? Ya lo haberiguaremos UAJAJAJAJJA pero ya sabemos de donde venía su don. Aunque no sé si comprendeis hasta que punto significa eso, como he dicho antes, ya lo haberiguaremos UAJAJAJAJA**

**¿Reviews? Y si teneis alguna pregunta o alguna teoría, tambien ajajja :D**


	13. 18

Había pasado un dia desde que Pitch la había intentado raptar de nuevo, y estaba un asustada. Sentada en el polo norte, con una manta, veía las nuevas películas que habían sacado desde que estaba desaparecida, así que casi todas eran de ciencia ficción. Cortesía de Rory. De repente, llegó Jack a su espalda con una magdalena en la mano y una vela.

La chica le miró extrañada.

—¿De quién es el cumpleaños?—preguntó extrañada.

—¿De quién va a ser? Pues el tuyo so tonta.—dijo volando a su lado.—Y sopla rápido, no me gusta el fuego.

Isolda miró la magdalena y empezó a llorar. Jack no sabía que ocurría ahora.

—¿Te pasa algo? Tranquila, Jamie, Sophie y Mary están en otro cuarto con tus regalos.

La chica se echó en brazos de su amigo (que aunque estaba frio) y se puso a abrazarle fuertemente. Jamie le dijo que Jack no soportaba ver a sus amigos crecer y envejecer, pero eso ya no era posible. Ya no podía separarse de él.

—¡Jack, estoy fatal! Hace tiempo que me olvidé de tener una vida normal… ahora no sé lo que quiero. La rutina suena tan bien…—jack le acariciaba el pelo y lo helaba a la vez.—Hasta me he olvidado de mi propio cumpleaños.

Jack no sabía cómo consolarla.

—Esto es tan raro, antes quería una vida llena de aventuras, pero ahora solo quiero una vida normal al lado de mi familia. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.—se dijo a si misma mientras lloraba.—Me siento sola, muy sola.

—Estoy contigo, cawboy, siempre estaré a tu lado.—Jack le acarició el pelo. Issy había crecido un montón.

—Lo sé.—se sorbió los mocos.—Y encima justo ayer el hulcán gilipollas me dio calabazas. Ya no tengo esperanzas ahora que se ha expuesto al Yutufarr, no hay marcha atrás.

Jack sonrió enternecido.

—¿Sabes porque se expuso al Yutufarr? Creo que por tí.

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías.—continuó mientras lloraba.—Él no me soporta. Nunca me ha soportado. Lo dejó bien claro.

—Bueno, si lo miras desde fuera, se ve más lógico. Se expuso al Yutufarr después de que aceptaras quedarte con Pitch. Es mucha coincidencia ¿no te parece?—la chica frunció el ceño no muy convencida.—Le dolía demasiado y en un acto egoísta y desesperado, se arrancó los sentimientos.

Isolda frunció el ceño. Podía ser verdad. Era lo más… lógico.

—Oh Jack.—de repente se puso súper contenta y besó al chico en los labios.—¡Sí! ¡Él me quería!

—¡Puag! ¡No vuelvas a besarme!—gritó mientras se limpiaba los labios con repugnancia.—¡No, que asco!

—¿Besarte? ¿¡Quien te ha besado!?

Torv apareció junto al resto de los guardianes, con caras sonrientes.

—¡Sorpresa!

Issy sonrió con mucha felicidad.

—¡Chicos no hacía falta, yo…!

De repente se oyó un grito. Los guardianes se giraron rápidamente y Jack voló junto a Torv a donde el grito se había producido. Los dos se encontraron a Jamie y Sophie en el suelo tirados, la ventana estaba abierta y todo revuelto.

Llegaron todos rápidamente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Norte muy imponente-

—Han secuestrado a mi Mary.—dijo Sophie muy exaltada-

Isolda llegó a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Quién ha sido?

—Ha sido Pitch y un montón de pesadillas.—dijo la rubita mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Llegó Amy y tocó a Jamie y a Sophie para calmarles, Bunny cogió a la rubita en brazos para consolarla.

—Tenemos que ir a por ella, pero ¿Para que la querría Pitch? ¿Cómo rehén?—preguntó Tooth.

Isolda se sentó en una silla. Las piezas del puzle iban encajando lentamente.

—Oh dios mio…

Todos se giraban para verla.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Torv.

—Pitch necesita sangre.—dijo casi hiperventilando.—Oh dios mío…

—¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó Jack mientras la cogía de las manos.

—Mary me dijo que os lo contaría ella. Dios mio... ¡Soy estúpida! Escuchadme, Mary y yo tenemos la teoría de que ella tiene la sangre sobrenatural, sangre de Pitch. No sé si me entendéis.

—Eso explicaría porque puede vernos y porque todo el mundo hace como si fuera inexistente. —se oyó la narcisista voz de Sahrek llegando al lugar del suceso.

Issy hizo como si no estuviera. Le molestaba su sola presencia.

—¿Creéis que Mary tomó sangre sobrenatural siendo bebe?—preguntó Sandy por señas.

—Y no una sangre sobrenatural cualquiera. La de Pitch.—dijo Norte.

—Pero dinos ¿Por qué la ha secuestrado Pitch?—preguntó Bunny.

—¿No es evidente?—preguntó Amy entendiéndolo todo.

—Ahora que sabe que Mary tiene la misma sangre que su hijo, medio humana y medio pesadilla,—razonó Sahrek.—no querrá esperar nueve meses.

oOoOooOoOoOoo

Mary abrió los ojos lentamente. Parecía estar en una caverna, con un montón de velas. Estaba atada a una roca. De repente, apareció una anciana, con la piel apergaminada, raida y vieja como el tiempo.

—Tú no estás bien.—dijo la anciana.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tu sangre está mal. No deberías tener la sangre pesadilla.

—Pues al parecer la tengo.—contestó molesta.

La anciana se acercó a ella a una velocidad inusual para una mujer de su edad y le cogió del pelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un bastón, el bastón de los inviernos, apareció en su mano, reluciente y expectante.

—Pitch está saliéndose del plan ¡Debería tomar la sangre de su hijo, no la tuya!—la amenazó con el bastón en el cuello.

—¡Las dos cosas son iguales de horrorosas!—gritó.

La anciana se rió.

—Querida, no va hacerlo como los vampiros, cogeremos tres gotas de tu sangre y la mezclaremos con una pócima. Él la tomará y sus fuerzas renacerán.—dijo alegre.

—¿Y qué sacas tú de eso?—preguntó.

La anciana se ensombreció.

—Nada. Por eso debemos volver al plan inicial. Necesitamos al bebe.

Cuando la anciana dijo eso, Mary no estuvo segura si cuando decía ''necesitamos'' se refería a ella y sus hermanas o tambien a Pitch.

* * *

**¡Heyyy! ¿Lo veis ahora? Pitch lo unico que ha querido es volver a tener sus poderes y para ellos necesitaba sangre medio humana y medio pesadilla. Por eso el bebe. Pero ¿porque esperar nueve meses ahora que sabe que la sangre de Mary tiene esas cualidades? Pero por lo que parece, a las brujas no les gusta ese giro de los acontecimientos. Esto recalca la teoria de Issy de que las brujas solo han querido sacar provecho desde el principio. Pero ya volveremos sobre eso... en el siguiente capitulo...UAJAJAJAJ**

**Hablando de otras cosas, Issy ha cumplido oficialmente los 18 años, si parece ser ayer cuando era solo una adolescente :(**

**Espero que os haya gustado, pronto se resolverán todas las dudas. Porque hay algo en lo que nadie ha pensado, algo TAN evidente, que está oculto a plena vista. UAJAJAJJAJAJA QUE MALA SOY.**

**¿Reviews? Besitos y abrazos psicologicos XDD**


	14. El momento de la despedida

—Solo hay un lugar en donde haya podido ir. Con las Brujas de Alzarus.—dijo Amy, analiando la situación.—Ellas son las que iban a hacer el ritual.

—Pues tengo que prepararme entonces.—explicó la pelirroja.—No puedo ir en pijama.

—Tu no vienes.—soltó Jack de repente.

—¿Por qué? Quiere la sangre de mi hijo, no mia.

Jack intercambió una mirada con Jamie (el mejor entendido en medicina) y despues con Sahrek.

—Cawboy...—empezó a decir Jack.—Tu y tu hijo compartís la misma sangre.

—Lo que significa, que tu sangre tambien le vale para hacer el ritual y la pocima.—concluyó Jamie.

Issy miró a Sophie, aunque en realidad no la estaba mirando a ella. Su vista estaba perdida en el infinito. Estaba un poco mareada.

—Pero Pitch... es decir... ¿él no se había dado cuenta? ¿que desde el primer momento que estuviera embarazada podía conseguir mi sangre?

—Ninguno de nosotros se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora mismo.—comentó Amy.—Seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta, por eso no puedes venir. Puede usar tu sangre.

—Imposible.—contestó Issy.

—Cuando se elimina lo posible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe de ser la verdad.—contestó el hulcán.

—Pero…—iba a replicar la joven.

—No.—impuso Jack mientras le daba un beso en la frente.—Te quedas aquí.

Todos se prepararon para la batalla final, Tooth llamó a todas las hadas del mundo, Bunny a todos los conejos, Norte todos sus Yetis, el creador de sueños hizo recopilatorio de toda su energía, al igual de Amy. Sahrek consiguió que les acompañases cien soldados hulcán. Con ese ejercito nadie les podría vencer.

Habían creado seis portales que conectaban directamente con la guarida de las brujas. Norte no paraba de dar ordenes a diestro y siniestro, mientras que Sahrek daba las instrucciones a sus cien camaradas.

Torv iba de un lado a otro. Ella era morena, tanto de piel como de pelo, por eso le quedaba tann bien ese traje de bailarina de danza del vientre rojo. Jack se acerco y le pidió que se calmase.

—Pero Jack ¡estoy muy nerviosa!

—Esta va a ser la ultima vez que lucharemos contra él. Me encargaré de que así sea.—dijo mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros a la joven y se quemaba.—Pitch no te hará daño. Por encima de mi cadaver.

Torv sonrió, le cogió de la sudadera y le atrajo hasta sí.

—Sabes como conquistar a una chica.—dijo mientras le notaba cada vez más cerca.

—Haría todo que fuese por verte sonreir.

El guardián la abrazó y la besó como nunca jamas antes lo había echo.

De la explosión ya se ocuparían más tarde.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Sophie hablaba con su hermano y con Issy, sobre si entrar o no en batalla. La rubia iba a hacer todo lo que fuese por recuperar a su novia, pero Jamie le infundía prudencia. Issy ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Solo podía observar a Sahrek.

¿Tan dificil era olvidarlo?

Él no iba a despedirse. Podría morir en aquella guerra y no iba a despedirse. Otra muestra más de que le daba igual la chica.

Le observó por ultima vez. Se fijó en su pelo, su ropa, su nariz, sus orejas, en su boca y en sus ojos violetas. Recordó que la primera vez que le vió le parecía extraño y feo. Ahora era guapisimo. Todo depende del punto del que se mire.

De repente, Jack cayó literalmente del cielo, había atravesado la habítación en una explosión y su culo echaba humo.

—¿Estas bien, Chico de Hielo?—rió la joven mama.

—¡Perfectamente!—contestó azorado.—Vengo a decirte adios.

—¿Vas a darme animos como a Torv?—preguntó la chica mientras le ponía morritos y se reía.

—¡Callate!—Jack le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y luego la abrazó.—La proxima vez que nos veas, tus problemas se habrán solucionado.

—Sé que no te gustan las despedidas. Así que vete a patear culos.—respondió Issy mientras levantaba los pulgares.

Jack asintió y cruzó el portal junto a Torv. Ya solo quedaban Norte, Bunny y Sahrek en el taller. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

—Isolda.—dijo Sahrek dandole unos toquecitos en la espalda.—Te estaba buscando.

La chica alzó la cara. No iba a llorar delante de él.

—Pues lo siento, ni siquiera hablo contigo.—contestó mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Te lo ruego, escuchame.

—No soy lo suficientemente buena para escucharte.—se cruzó de brazos.

—Issy, tengo poco tiempo.—dijo un poco ¿angustiado?

La chica se dió cuenta de que era la primera vez en la historia de su vida, que la llamaba Issy. Ni ''hembra humana'' ni ''reina pesadilla'' ni ''Isolda''.

—Me da igual, la verdad.—contestó orgullosa.

Sahrek sacó una cosa de su bolsillo. Brillaba ante la escasa luz del sol de medianoche. Era un anillo con grabados extraños que parecían enredarse unos con otros, de un metal muy ligero.

—Era de mi antepasada. Tu me regalaste el colgante de tu madre, así que ahora debo darte yo esto.—dijo mientras cogía la mano de la joven, tiraba el anillo de Pitch al suelo y ponía el suyo.—No sé si volveré vivo, por lo tanto debes tenerlo tu.

La pelirroja ya no estaba tan segura si querer conservar su promesa de no llorar delante de él.

—¿Y me lo regalas?

—Muy observadora.—comentó Sahrek.

—¿Por qué a mi?—preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.—Amy es mucho más inteligente que yo ¡cualquier otra persona es mejor que yo! Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena ¿no era así?—preguntó mientras metía cizaña.

—Porque me parece lo más lógico.—contestó Sahrek.—Adios.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio. No iba a besarle nunca más. Ni a tocarle. Y le amaba. Pero ya nunca más.

—Adios.

Dicho esto, el hulcán se encaminó al portal. Pero justo cuando iba a cruzarlo, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando aceptaste quedarte con Pitch para salvar a los humanos? Me gustó mucho más el tipo de despedida de aquella vez. Mucho más.—dicho esto, cruzó el portal.

Isolda se quedó con la boca abierta y solo pudo decir una cosa:

—¡Hijo de puta!

* * *

**¡Bueeeeeeno! Creo que este ha sido el capitulo más romantico que he echo en mi vida XD Creo que no ha sido pasteloso, pero alomejor si, ustedes dirán XD**

**Lo primero, lo que parecia oculto a plena vista en verdad no era tanto misterio. Era que nadie NADIE a pesar de que lo he repetido MIL Y UNA veces que Issy tenía sangre mezclada, a nadie se le ha ocurrido que ''Oye ¿Pitch no necesitaba PRECISAMENTE eso?'' XDD**

**Las brujas si lo sabían. Pero no les convenía eso. Les conviene que el bebe nazca. Más adelante lo averiguaran...**

**He amado ese momento Jack/Torv, son tan monos *.* (por cierto ¿alguna vez dije que ella fué en vida musulmana? Dije que era de oriente medio y que vivía por el cairo, pero no sé si dije que supongo que fué mususlmana jajajaj)**

**Y Sahrek siempre dando una de cal y otra de arena XDD ni hasta Issy sabe que pensar. Por lo menos se ha mantenido firme, yo aun estaría cabreada. Hasta que se disculpe.**

**En fin, queda muy poco porque esta es la batalla final. Lo que viene por delante no os lo esperais, pero es culpa vuestra por leer este fic XD**

**Era broma, no me abandoneis :''''( **

**Un beso y que les vaya bien la vida ;)**


	15. Nuevas ideas

**Lo primero de todo, perdooon por tardar tanto en actualizar... pero me han pasado cosas y no he podido :'(**

**Lo siento.**

**Pocito: JAJAJAJAJ me alegro muchisimo de que te guste la historia y me siento alagada de ser la primera *.* espero que te guste este ¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

Un gran ejercito de brujas se habían reunido en torno a la caverna de sus amigas Alzarinas. Además, un gran numero de sombras y pesadillas de Pitch las protegían, por si a los guardianes se les ocurría atacar.

De repente, los 100 hulcán empezaron a atacar. Las brujas empezaron a lanzarles hechizos para contrarestarles. De improvisto, Torv empezó con todas sus fuerzas a lanzar lenguas de fuego y lo mismo Jack. Los Yetis de Norte empezaron a pisotearlas, aunque no duraron mucho, se asustaban de las pesadillas muy pronto. Las haditas de Tooth le sacaban los dientes a las brujas y los conejos de Australia de Bunny hacían lo que podían. Sophie iba montada en un reno y hacía lo que podía tirando una especie de bombas para dormir a la gente mientras que Amy intentaba restablecer la paz.

Pero de repente, en mitad de la batalla… ¡Sandy desapareció! Amy lo buscó con la mirada, pero ¡Sandy no estaba! La guardiana de la paz abandonó el campo de batalla para buscar al guardián perdido.

Rory estaba viendo la tele comunitaria del gimnasio, cuando de repente saltó una noticia de ultima hora:

—Han llegado informes de que en Alemania ha empezado un tornado. Es algo inusual en la época del año, pero los lugareños han podido observar tanto incendios como nevadas. Algunos dicen haber visto criaturas extrañas.—dijo la presentadora.

—Algunos hasta creen haber visto ¡Brujas!—dijo el presentador.—Tal vez esto se deba a la creencia ancestral de que todos los años el 16 de Mayo las brujas de las cuevas Alzarus alcanzaban su máximo poder.

—No sé si eso será cierto, pero la tormenta no tiene previsto…

El chaval se fijó en la pantalla y vió a Jack y a Torv luchando contra…¿Una bruja? ¡Era una bruja!

—¡Rose ven aquí!—gritó el muchachito.

La rubia se acercó armada con un rifle.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mira.

La joven se fijó en la pantalla ¿Aquello no eran brujas?

—¿Estará Issy allí?—preguntó Rory.

—No creo que en su estado le hayan dejado ir.

—¿En su estado?—preguntó Rory.

—Ah ¿no lo sabes? —el niño negó con la cabeza.—Tu hermana está embarazada del Rey Pesadilla y el hijo que tengan juntos será el espíritu del caos.

Rory abrió la boca de par en par.

—¿¡Que mi hermana está QUE!?

La pelirroja odiaba sentirse inservible. Jamie estaba en la biblioteca buscando en algún libro algo con lo que derrotar al Rey Pesadilla. De repente el muchacho gritó.

—¡Issy, ven!

La chica corrió hasta él.

—¿Has encontrado algo?—preguntó.

—Sí. En este libro hablan del 16 de Mayo, y de que las brujas de Alzarus eran más poderosas en este día. Los niños que vivían en pueblos cercanos tenían miedo de que las brujas los comiesen, por eso, antes de dormir decían unas palabras: ''No creo en las brujas, las brujas no existen'' y con eso estaban seguros toda la noche. O eso creían. Si le decimos eso a Pitch ¿lo destruirá?

—Creo que haría falta a todos los niños del mundo para eso. Y que todos lo dijeran a la vez. Es imposible. Dime ¿Cómo evitasteis el control de Pitch la primera vez?

—Hicimos algo parecido pero a pequeña escala y su propio miedo le venció.

Su propio miedo le venció. De repente, a Issy le vino un recuerdo. La puerta. La puerta en las mazmorras del castillo de Pitch. La gran puerta prohibida, la que nunca se podía abrir. La puerta que contenía lo único que lo destruiría: sus propias pesadillas. Las pesadillas más destructoras del mundo.

¡Solo tenía que abrir la puerta y después teletransportarse a Alzarus para meterle miedo y que se sintieran atraídas por él!

Se lo explicó a Jamie.

—¡Es una idea fantástica! Voy a por unas cuantas bolas de teletransportación.

Issy sonrió emocionada y se sentó en la silla. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había un papel que sobresalía del libro que estaba leyendo Jamie. La sacó y la leyó:

''_Hola, necesito darte el frasco por favor cierra los ojos y extiende la mano, pero no puedes verme hazlo por N.E.L.T''_

¡Otra vez aquellas cartas escritas en papel temporal! ¿De quién serían? ¿Por qué no dejaban de acosarla? ¿Quién era N.E.L.T? ¿Por qué hablaban siempre de un frasco?

Entonces se creó un portal y salieron dos personas.

—¡Rose, Rory!—Isolda corrió a abrazarlos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es cierto que te han hecho un bombo! —gritó Rory.

Isolda le pegó una hostia.

—Cállate.—sonrió.—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Hemos venido a protegerte.—dijo Rose cargando la ametralladora.

—Debemos ir a la guarida de Pitch. A mi castillo, es la última esperanza.

—¿Con quién estás…?—Jamie se paró en seco.—Hola.

—Hola.—respondió Rose, roja como un tomate.

¡Qué chico tan guapo!

—Rose, no es hora de coquetear. —dijo Issy mientras se guardaba en los bolsillos del pijama unas cuantas bolas.

Jamie sonrió.

—Yo no me quejo.—dijo el chico sonriendo a la rubia.

—Una pregunta, si matamos a Pitch ¿Quién será el rey pesadilla?—preguntó Rory.

Issy se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé.—dicho esto, rompió la bola.

Las brujas ataron a Mary a un palo mientras recitaban antiguos conjuros.

—¡Soltadme!—gritaba la japonesa.

Sombra se acercó a ella.

—Cuando la luna alcance su punto máximo, cogeremos tu sangre para la poción. Y todo será mío.—dijo entre risas.

Mary le escupió a la cara.

—No sé cómo has conseguido mi sangre, pero se ve tienes agallas. Tal vez tú hubieras sido mejor reina que Isolda.

Mary empezó a reírse.

—Te equivocas de acera.

Pitch se alejó y entró Cesarina en escena con un cuenco en la mano.

—Toma, bebe esto.

La bruja casi la obliga a bebérselo. Un, dos, tres tragos. El líquido del cuenco estaba asqueroso.

—¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡Queréis otra sangre que no es mía!

Cesarina se rió.

—Mi querida Mary, no sé cómo a acabo la sangre pesadilla en tus venas, pero te voy a contar un secreto: mis hermanas y yo hemos montado una farsa. Desde que tu amiguita se presentó por primera vez, hemos trazado un minucioso plan. Le dimos la idea a Isolda de envenenar a Pitch para que después él necesitase nuestra ayuda y manipularle y mentirle. Le dijimos que la única manera de volver a ser el de antes era la sangre de humano y pesadilla mezclada. Y la única solución era engendrar un niño. No es que nosotras necesitemos la sangre del bebe de Issy: necesitamos al niño vivo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es evidente? Poder. En cuanto la Reina Pesadilla dé a luz, nosotras secuestraremos al bebe. Le criaremos como si fuese nuestro y cuando el niño se haga poderoso, nos beberemos la poción con tres gotas de su sangre y le podremos manipular. El mundo será un caos y solo nosotras podremos controlarlo… con el bastón del invierno. Uno de los objetos más poderosos del mundo. Elegimos el bastón porque pertenecía a la persona que más quiere tu madre, y eso le dará más poder a su hijo.

—Osea ¿Qué lo planeasteis todo desde un principio? ¿Manipulasteis todos y cada uno de los pasos? ¡Estoy impresionada!—rió Mary.—O lo estaría sino fuera por una cosa…

—¿El qué?

—¿A quién se le ocurriría contar su plan antes de haber acabado? Es de retrasados.

Cesarina rió maléficamente y se inclinó.

—Es que todo ha acabado. Al menos para ti.—de repente, Mary empezó a sentir algo raro en el cuerpo.—El cuenco que te he dado a beber antes contenía veneno. Ahora tu sangre está infectada, ya no le sirve a Pitch.—Mary empezó a convulsionar y Cesarina la agarró del pelo obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.—Y todo mi malvado plan, morirá contigo dentro de poco.

* * *

**JAJAJAJ PORFIN SABEMOS LO QUE QUERÍAN LAS BRUJAS. Si no os a quedado claro, solo teneis que decirmelo. Basicamente lo manipularon todo para conseguir el poder. Guiaron cada paso que daba ambos bandos para su beneficio. Putas. Perras.**

**En fin ¿os acordais de la puerta de la primera parte? ¿la que no dejaba entrar a Issy? Pues al menos tienen un poco de esperanza. Basicamente intentan liberar las pesadillas de Rey de las Pesadillas, ir a Pitch, darle miedo para atraerlas y matarle :D :D :D **

**Y con respecto a Mary y el veneno... todo se verá.**

**PD: Os acordabais de las cartitas? Eso si que es un verdadero misterio UAJAJAJJA**

**Un abrazo, gracias por estar ahí.**


	16. La puerta está abierta

Fuera, la batalla arreciaba. La mitad de los hulcán habían muerto… al igual que las haditas y conejos y brujas. Los guardianes no habían predicho hasta qué punto estaban sufriendo.

Amy se había alejado en busca de Sandy ¡Hacía horas que no le veía! Estaba preocupada. Se teletransportó a una gran ciudad para buscarle y entonces vió algo: era un lazo naranja de sueños. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Era un lazó extraño. Se fijó más en él y descubrió que no era naranja: era dorado.

Su mano se acercó y lo tocó. De repente empezó a sentir algo… empezó a sentir una canción. Daba la sensación de que era una canción muy antigua… que en cierto modo ella conocía. Era una canción sin letra, pero tenía su significado… algo imposible de determinar con palabras… pero que quería decir: no creo en el Rey Pesadilla, el coco no existe.

Parecían las voces de miles de millones de niños, juntos, cantando al unisono una larga y antigua canción.

¿Cómo podía saberse la letra? ¿De qué iba todo eso? Era muy extraño.

Amy comprendió más o menos lo que Sandy quería hacer, pero debía comprender que ni todas las voces de los niños del mundo al unísono podían matarle. Le debilitarían, pero nunca le matarían enteramente.

Apenada, empezó a seguir los hilos dorados hasta su creador, en lo alto de una nube.

—Sandman, por favor, esto no funcionará, sabes que…—pero se detuvo al verle. No era el mismo Sandman que siempre. Sus ojos eran más viejos. Como cientos de años más viejos. Y su cara parecía mostrar entre ilusión y tristeza.—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Sandy sonrió una tierna sonrisa. Nadie le escuchaba nunca. Siempre había sido el pequeño guardián al que nadie hacía caso. Y no le importaba, solo quería proteger a los niños. Y eso es lo que haría. Por eso, con su carita de siempre, le contó a Amy una historia, una increíble y descabellada historia de sacrificio que conoceremos nosotros más adelante. Durante todo el relato, la joven guardiana había estado moviendo de un lado a otro su pulsera de cascabeles. Para cuando Sandy acabó, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entonces ¿eso significa que…?—Sandy asintió.—¿Todo este tiempo?—otro asentimiento.—Pero Sandy, no… no puedes hacer esto. Morirás.

El guardián sonrió enternecido, le cogió la mano y le dijo algo sin necesidad de palabras.

''Soy un guardián de la infancia. Lo daría todo por ellos.''

Isolda abrió las puertas de su castillo, y los orcos se inclinaron.

—¡Marchaos todos! ¡Es una orden!—gritó con autoridad.

Todos los orcos salieron corriendo por la puerta. Rose estaba muy asombrada de todo aquello, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado una situación así. Rory, Rose y Jamie siguieron a Isolda a través de los pasillos y mazmorras hasta que llegaron a la parte más oscura y alejada del castillo. Entonces, la rubia escuchó un grito:

—¡Ayuda!—gritó alguien.

Rose se paró.

—¿Lo habéis escuchado?—preguntó.

—¿El qué?—respondió Rory siguiendo a su hermana.

—Alguien ha pedido ayuda.—dijo.

Entonces, volvió a escucharlo.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro!—gritó.

Isolda parecía en otro mundo, llevaba mucha prisa y estaba decidida. Rory vio el cambio en su hermana, era gigantesco. Ya nada quedaba de la Isolda de antaño. Tal vez fuese por él bebe, pero lo más probable sería que la guerra cambia a las personas. De repente, la reina se paró.

—Rose, ve donde la voz. Es Dellocq, ayúdale.—dijo decisiva, aunque parecía que no prestaba atención en nada que no fuera encontrar la puerta.—Y Jamie, puedes acompañarla si quieres.

—Prefiero protegerte.

Rory recordó que su hermana le había contado sobre un tal Dellocq, pero eso pasó hace tanto tiempo…

Rose se despidió y bajó a las mazmorras.

Siguieron avanzando, cuando se encontraron una puerta bloqueada. Intentaron abrirla, pero no pudieron. Entonces, vieron movimiento. Un poco asustados, los tres aventureros se giraron lentamente.

—¡Tardis!—gritó Issy mientras corría hacia él.

—¡Tiempo y dimensión relativos en el espacio!—gritó Rory.

Su hermana le miró extrañada.

—¿Que has dicho?—preguntó mientras acariciaba a su conejo.

—Ese es su nombre.

''Ese niño está loco, yo me llamo Tardis'' dijo el conejo.

—Rory, me dijiste que le pusiera Tardis, ahora no le vuelvas a cambiar el nombre a tu antojo.—dijo mientras acariciaba al conejito.

Rory se rió.

—¿De dónde crees que viene su nombre? Tardis son las siglas de ''Tiempo y dimensión relativos en el espacio'' T.A.R.D.I.S

(_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: recordemos que están hablando en inglés, así que es ''__**T**__ime __**A**__nd __**R**__elative __**D**__imension __**I**__n __**S**__pace'')_

Issy miró a su conejo confundida.

—¿¡Tú estás loco!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona le pone a un animal ese nombre!?

''Es un nombre deshonroso'' dijo el conejo.

—¡La TARDIS es la máquina del tiempo que usan en _Doctor Who_! ¡La mejor serie de la historia!

Issy se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¡No tenemos tiempo! Tardis ¿sabes alguna manera de llegar hasta la salas de las pesadillas de Pitch? Esta puerta está bloqueada.

El conejo asintió

''¡Sígueme!''

Los tres siguieron bajando hasta que por fin, llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que daba malas vibraciones.

—¿Esta es?—preguntó Jamie.

—No sé cómo abrirla. Tal vez solo Pitch puede.—respondió temblorosa.

—Tu puedes Issy.—sonrió Jamie poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Rory meneó con la cabeza.

—Tu eres la Reina Pesadilla, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que funcionará?—preguntó su hermana mayor mientras se acariciaba la pequeña tripita.

—No lo sé. Es lo que suele pasar en las pelis.

Isolda resopló y avanzó hacia la puerta. Cada vez que se acercaba el suelo parecía temblar y la puerta parecía estar a punto de caer. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, solo escuchaba gritos agónicos. Realmente era una situación muy tétrica y estaba petrificada de miedo. Sentía el miedo corriendo por sus venas, pero aun así… tocó con sus manos la puerta y esta, se abrió.

Rose siguió la voz hasta que encontró una jaula con un hombre dentro. Estaba muy huesudo, tenía una larga barba, estaba super blanco y demacrado.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Una chica! ¡Una persona!—dijo el hombre.—¡Por favor sácame de aquí! ¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar? ¿Estás con ellos?

Rose se acercó rápidamente a la jaula e intentó abrirla a martillazos.

—¿Puedes apartarte un poco?—le preguntó Rose.

—Mi nombre es Adrien Dellocq, heredero de la fortuna Dellocq. Tus favores de hoy serán recompensados.

Rose se rió.

—Veremos cómo está tu fortuna después de la guerra. Gracias de todas formas.—respondió.

Entonces la jaula se abrió y el huesudo hombre salió como pudo.

—¡Llevo dos años encadenado!

Las pesadillas que de ahí salían, Rory las comparó con los _Dementores_ de Harry Potter. Salieron todas como si fueran champan recién descorchado de una botella, oscuros y tenebrosos como una plaga.

A los tres humanos se les erizó el bello del cuerpo de la tenebrosa imagen que presenciaban. Las figuras horripilantes rodearon a su salvadora.

''¿Eres tu la Reina Pesadilla?'' dijo una voz que se asemejaba a una sierra eléctrica.

''Nuestra salvadora tiene miedo'' dijo otra.

''¿Por qué nos has liberado? ¿Para matar a tu esposo?''

—¡Si! Debéis acabar con él.

Una sombra se puso al lado de ella.

''Ya sabes que como mucho podemos contenerle un tiempo, pero nunca matarle''

''A no ser…'' dijo otra.

—¿A no ser, que?

''Que su mayor miedo se haga realidad: que todos los niños de la humanidad dejasen de creer en él. Nosotras seríamos arrastradas hacia él. Y le consumiríamos. Para siempre.''

—No es suficiente, ya no hay tiempo para que los niños del mundo nos salven.

Las pesadillas parecieron reírse.

''Mi reina, nunca dijimos niños del mundo.''

—Habéis dicho todos los niños de la humanidad.—terminó de decir Rose, ayudando a Dellocq a andar.—Ahora mismo tenemos que ocuparnos de las brujas. Vayamos a Alzarus a impedir que se hagan con el dominio del mundo. Despues nos ocuparemos de Pitch.

* * *

**Supongo que ahora NO sabréis muy bien por donde va la cosa y que todo es un caos. Principalmente, Sandy. Nuestro amado amiguito parece saber algo que todos ignoramos. Hasta Amy estaba segura de que lo que hacía era inútil hasta que le explicó su historia. Por supuesto nosotros la sabremos, pero a su debido tiempo.**

**Parecen involucrados en el asunto una antigua canción, con voces infantiles que dice principalmente ''el coco no existe''**

**(por cierto, si os sabeis alguna canción, así como una nana con fuerza, cantada por niños, en youtube, os lo agradecería. Es para inspirarme mientras escribo la parte de la canción XD)**

**Y después está la parte de los demás. Issy acaba de liberar a las pesadillas de Pitch y estas dicen que solo puede matarle si su mayor miedo se hace realidad.**

**Es lo que está intentando hacer Sandy ¿no? Pero ¿Cómo sabe él guardian lo que tiene que hacer? ¿desde cuando lo sabe? ¿Por qué lo sabe? JEJEJEJEJ ¿Tendrá ese misterio algo que ver con las misteriosas cartitas? ¿Y tendrá que ver con el porqué Mary tiene sangre pesadilla?**

**Por lo menos sabemos porque Tardis se llama Tardis XDD y que pasó con Dellocq después de tanto tiempo XD**

**PD: Espero que el final de la historia esté acorde con vuestras expectativas. Lo espero de verdad, porque fue lo primero que pensé para la historia. Ya lo explicaré más tarde…**

**Un besazo gigantesco, gracias por aguantarme.**


	17. Caminos separados

**Scarlethpocito: no puedo hacer los capitulos más largos, porque creo que se harían pesados. Los hago más o menos de 1200 palabras y siempre dejo un clifhanger al final de cada capitulo XDD si. Soy mala. Y en cuanto a Sahrek... bueno ya lo verás. Espero que te guste :3**

**Y para todos, una vez más ¡muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia! Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, no lo sé, y creo que doy algunas pistas jiji**

**Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Para Mary, el mundo estaba cada vez más y más borroso. Sentía como un hormigueo desagradable en sus extremidades, como si miles de insectos le picaran los dedos. Sentía como su hubiera una gran presión en su cabeza y que fuese a explotar, como si sus oídos estuviesen al limite.

Pitch sentía el miedo de la joven y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó inquieto.

Entonces Adisea le apartó de su lado junto a sus dos hermanas y empezaron como a protegerla.

—No podíamos dejar que usaras su sangre. El elegido era el ''Nacido en la Tormenta''.

Pitch supo que algo allí andaba mal.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho?—preguntó alzándole la cara.

—Su sangre está infectada, la hemos infectado nosotros. Ya nunca te servirá.—dijo Viserys.

En un arrebato de furia, Pitch le dio un golpe a la niña lanzándola por los aires.

—¿¡Y que se supone que debo de hacer ahora!? ¿¡Esperar 7 meses!?—preguntó furioso.—¡Hay una guerra en la entrada de esta caverna y será medianoche dentro de poco!

—No…—susurró Mary.—Issy también lleva sangre del niño. Estas hijas de puta te han engañado, podrías haberla utilizado hace meses.

Parecía que al Rey Pesadilla se le iba a hinchar una vena en la frente.

—¡Os mataré sois unas…!

—¡Tu morirás antes!—gritó la voz de Jack Frost interrumpiéndole.

Pitch se dio la vuelta.

—¡No estoy para juegos!—gritó lanzándole polvo de pesadilla.

—¡Ni yo!—gritó Jack mientras esquivaba el polvo. Empezó a buscar su cayado.

La pobre Mary lo veía todo casa vez más confuso, pronto perdería el conocimiento. El veneno corría por sus venas.

Entonces llegaron el resto de los guardianes junto a Jack. Todos menos Sandy.

—¡Estás rodeado!—gritó Norte.

De repente, llegó un pelotón de brujas y empezaron a lanzarles hechizos. Jack no perdió el tiempo y se puso a combatir con Pitch. De nuevo, el hielo y el miedo uno contra otro. Y en medio de tanto caos, se teletransportaron Rory, Isolda, Jamie y Rose con Dellocq.

Sorprendidos por aquella batalla mágica, se refugiaron detrás de la piedra a la que estaba atada Mary. Sophie llegó justo en ese momento con un escuadrón hulcán. Issy se asomó ¿Dónde estaba Sahrek?

La rubia la vió asomarse y corrió intentando esquivar los hechizos de los guardianes y brujas. Pitch y Jack provocaban terremotos, así que la gran caverna temblaba.

—No te mueras, no te mueras.—repetía Sophie mientras la desataba.—Abre los ojos.—le dio un beso y la puso detrás de la roca.

Justo en ese momento llegó Sahrek y tras matar a una bruja, vió donde estaban los humanos.

—¡Sahrek!—le abrazó Issy.—¡Estás aquí!

—Eso es evidente.

—Te echaba de menos.

—Eso también es evidente.

La chica le sonrió y él puso un gesto que parecía ser ¿una sonrisa? Al menos pareció que era eso. Rose no conocía a Sophie, pero por medio de Issy había oído hablar de ella por la historia que le contó su amiga. Aun así, sentía el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Mary también era su amiga.

—No va a sobrevivir.—dijo Dellocq en un rincón.—He visto esos síntomas. Le quedan minutos si tiene una constitución fuerte.

Sophie le miró enfadada con él y con el mundo. Mary cada vez estaba más palida.

Entonces, Adisei se dio cuenta de la presencia de Isolda. Rápidamente, cogió un cuchillo y se fue lentamente donde estaba la joven reina.

Isolda buscaba con la mirada a Sandy ¿¡Donde se supone que estaba!? ¡Tenía que decirle que intentara algo que le diera miedo a Pitch para que así las pesadillas le aniquilasen!

Entonces, sintió que alguien le rajaba el brazo.

—¡Aaaaaaaah!—gritó de dolor.

Rápidamente, con el brazo bueno le pegó un puñetazo a la vieja bruja. Adisei recibió el golpe y como respuesta, paralizó a la muchacha.

—Muy bien, quietita. Solo deja que la sangre caiga en este recipiente…—decía para ella misma.

Isolda gritaba de dolor. Entonces, alguien saltó a las espaldas de la anciana ¡Era Rory! Y empezó a tirarle del pelo, a cerrarle los ojos y a marearla.

—¡No puedes hacerme nada! ¡Jaja!—gritaba el niño.

Pero la bruja se lo quitó de encima en un movimiento muy grácil y volvió junto a Isolda. La chica estaba gritando de dolor cuando notó que le presionaban la herida.

—Solo es un poco, solo es un poco…

La bruja dejó de presionar el brazo de Isolda. Llevaba por lo menos medio litro. La joven se desmayó en el acto, dejándose indefensa. Adisei fue esquivando a todos hasta que llegó al gran caldero donde echó la sangre.

—¡_Tempestatem sanguine natus_!—gritó.—¡_Potestatem habeo terra_!

De repente, la luz de la luna iluminó el caldero haciendo que este brillara enormemente dejándoles a todos ciegos momentáneamente, incluso Pitch y Jack pararon un instante. Pero solo un momento, porque Pitch sacó entre sus ropas el bote que ponía ''Nacido en la Tormenta'', el bote que había sido específicamente hecho para contener la mezcla de la sangre de su hijo y la pócima. Aquel frasco iba a darle el poder.

En un momento se confusión, se lo tiró a la bruja y esta lo llenó hasta el borde y se preparó para beberlo. Pero entonces, algo la congelo. Era Jack. El bote se resbaló de la mano de la estatua de hielo y rodó por el suelo hasta la mano de Pitch.

—¡Dame el bote!—gritó Jack.

—¡Tendré mi venganza!—exclamó Pitch.

Jack le lanzó hielo como nunca antes.

El Rey soltó el bote en medio de la pelea y voló por los aires hasta las manos de Jamie. El joven lo cogió corriendo e intentó abrirlo para vaciarlo, pero no pudo. Isolda empezó a despertarse y mareada, vio el panorama de destrucción que se le presentaba. Fue arrastrándose hasta Jamie.

—¡Rómpelo!—gritó la chica.

—¿¡Crees que no lo he intentado!? ¡Cuidado!—gritó mientras la apartaba. Una bruja casi les da a los dos con una bola de fuego.

La gran bóveda estaba ¡Infestada de brujas sobre sus escobas!

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

De repente, la larga canción terminó. El aire se quedó en silencio. Amy vió como en el pecho de Sandy, el medallón dorado brillaba como si fuera un sol. Dentro de él, las voces de todos los niños de la humanidad. Si lo rompían, las pesadillas de Pitch acudirían y le fulminarían. Y eso es exactamente lo que el guardián tenía previsto hacer. Pero dentro de ese medallón también estaba toda la energía de los sueños, la energía acumulada de cientos de años. Si el medallón se rompía, también Sandy caería.

—Pues vallamos a Alzarus rápidamente.—dijo Amy.

Sandy la detuvo.

''Ahora es cuando nuestros caminos se separan'' dijo con gestos y arena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

''Tienes que llevar a Isolda hasta él. Tu eres la que debe hacerlo.''

—¿Volveré a tiempo para verte derrotar a Pitch?

''Eso no lo sé. Tienes que explicárselo todo. Tenemos que coordinarnos bien. Depende de ti, Amy'' dijo el guardián dándole un abrazo.

La chica estaba llorando y sus lágrimas, parecían de plata.

—Esto no es justo…

''No, no lo es'' sonrió el guardián ''Saluda al Señor del Tiempo de mi parte''

Amy apretó los puños y se teletransportó a Alzarus.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Pues busca otra manera de vaciarlo!—le apresuró Isolda.

—¡Solo necesito tiempo!—gritó Jamie.

—¡Pues tiempo es algo de lo que no disponemos!—contestó Isolda.

Rory se acercó a su hermana y le puso una mano en el hombro. De repente, Amy apareció en mitad de ellos dos.

—¡Es bastante irónico que digas eso!—gritó la guardiana.

Sin previo aviso, teletransportó a Issy y a Rory con ella, dejando a los demás en mitad de la batalla.

Pitch vio como se teletransportaban y envió a unas cuantas sombras a perseguirla, porque ella tenía el bote.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado. El señor del tiempo... ese tipejo siempre ha sido muy misterioso y ha estado desde el principio de la historia. Issy nunca le ha visto, pero parece que ahora le va a conocer XD**

**Espero que recordeis la primera vez que apareció en la historia. Si no lo haceis, la primera parte os da la bienvenida XDD**

**Y si entonces, entendeis lo que pasa, felicidades, espero que no os haya explotado la cabeza XDD**

**Gracias por estar ahí :')**


	18. Cronos

**¡Hola! Solo quería decir un par de cosas antes de empezar. Antes de de leer este capitulo, os recomiedo (porque va a ser mejor) que volvais a leer el capitulo numero 13 de la primera parte. Entendereís mucho mejor las cosas. **

**Os quería recordar que Issy sospechaba del Señor del Tiempo que era el que le enviaba las notitas porque el papel de las notas estaba echo de Papel Temporal. Solo digo eso.**

**Y quería decir algo más que se me ha olvidado XDD ya me acordaré.**

* * *

De repente, aparecieron en un sitio muy extraño. Era como una gran sala llena de escaleras, unas boca arriba y otras boca abajo, de un lado, horizontales y verticales, de manera que no podías saber si estabas al derecho o al revés. Esto lo provocó a los tres un pequeño mareo. En el centro de la grandísima sala, había como un altar con un espejo. Issy supuso que era el Espejo de la Existencia, donde Tooth había visto el futuro.

—¿Quién es él?—preguntó Amy señalando a Rory.

El chico se fijó en la muchacha. Se sonrojó, porque era muy guapa y de su edad.

—Me… me llamo Rory. Soy su hermano.

Amy le sonrió. Parecía un muchacho encantador. Se acercó a él y le dio la mano.

—Yo soy Amy.—susurró la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

Issy meneó la cabeza.

—¡Dejad de tontear! Amy ¿Qué coño hacemos aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó mientras no dejaba de tocar el bote.

—Esta es la guarida del Señor del Tiempo.

Issy y Rory se miraron.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó el niño.

—Bueno… es un asunto difícil de explicar.

De repente, las pesadillas que Pitch había enviado a buscarles, empezaron a filtrarse entre las paredes, y los tres empezaron a correr por las escaleras. Estuvieron corriendo un poco, hasta que le dieron esquinazo.

—Explicaté.—ordenó Issy mientras se detenían.

—Mmmm… bueno, Sandy me dijo que esto sería un poco extraño para ti. Antes de teletransportarnos, pedías tiempo para intentar buscar un escondite perfecto para el bote. Un sitio donde Pitch no pudiera encontrarlo.

De repente a Issy se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Podría pedirle al Señor del Tiempo que detuviera el tiempo? Así tendría más tiempo para pensar en un lugar donde esconder el bote, donde nadie nunca lo encuentre.

Amy frunció el ceño.

—Issy, la verdad es que…

De repente, en el centro de la sala apareció un hombre mayor, con pajarita, regordete, gafas, medio calvo, y con un cetro. En la punta, el cetro tenía un triángulo con un círculo dentro.

—¡Isolda! ¿Qué tal y cuando estás?—dijo el hombre flotando hacia ella.—¡Y Rory! ¡Cada vez que te veo me sorprendes más!—miró a Amy.—Hola guardiana, he oído hablar mucho de ti.—le dio un beso en la mano.

Issy frunció el ceño, nunca se hubiera imaginado así al señor del tiempo. Rory sonrió. Amy nunca había visto al señor del tiempo tampoco. El hombre se sentó en un escalón.

—Verá, no tengo tiempo y me gustaría pedirle un favor.—preguntó Issy.

—¡No tienes tiempo! ¡Qué expresión tan graciosa!—el hombre se rió.—Cuéntame tu problema, querida.

Isolda resopló.

—Ahora mismo se está poniendo en juego el futuro de la humanidad. Necesito esconder este bote de Pitch, no lo puede encontrar.

—Lo sé querida, pero ¿En qué puedo ayudarte yo? Ya he hecho demasiadas cosas por los guardianes. Sandy vino a verme hace unas horas.

—Necesito que pare el tiempo. Y buscaré un lugar.

El hombre parecía sorprendido.

—Siéntate conmigo, querida.—dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sentándola en la escalera.—Debes entender que no puedo parar el tiempo por ti. Ni por ti ni por nadie.—dijo acariciándole la mano.

Rory iba a protestar cuando Issy se levantó enfurecida:

—¡¿Va a dejar que mueran millones de personas, Señor del Tiempo?!

—Tu pueblo me conocía por Cronos, es mucho más corto.—dijo un poco resentido.—No es culpa mía, debes entenderlo. No puedo parar el tiempo. La última vez que me salte las normas por un humano… bueno, ahí tienes lo que le pasó a Pompeya. Lo que quiero decir es…

Pero entonces las pesadillas irrumpieron en el lugar. Los tres jovenes gritaron mientras se ponían detrás de Cronos.

Amy rápidamente se acercó al gordinflón hombre y empezó a rebuscar entre sus ropas. Entonces, sacó de un bolsillo de la chaqueta de Cronos una bolsa de plástico con unos polvos azules y se los echó a Issy y Rory.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—preguntó Rory.

—Issy, tienes que decirle al Sandy de tu pasado, cuando le veas, que venga aquí y que viaje a Atenas.—dijo Amy.—Y que empiece la Antigua Canción, una canción que derrote a Pitch. Dile que valla donde comenzó todo.

—¿¡De que estas hablando!?—preguntó la chica mientras veía como las sombras se acercaban.

Amy le dio un beso a Rory en la mejilla y desapareció. Cronos rápidamente sacó dos papeles y se los dio uno a cada hermano.

—Toma, son como vuestros pasaportes.—dijo dándole uno a cada uno.

—¿¡Que está pasando!?—preguntó Issy exaltada.

—Solo he hecho esto una vez, así que es un poco raro.—dijo Cronos.—Vais a ser los segundos humanos en realizar un viaje. A través del tiempo.

Issy empezó a reírse. Lo hacía por no llorar, ¿¡ES QUE EL MUNDO SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO DE REPENTE!?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No puedo dejar que las pesadillas os atrapen! Os estoy salvando, es la única manera de que salgáis de aquí, llevarte a un sitio donde las pesadillas no os persigan.—dijo sonriente.—Os diré lo que pasará. Vais a viajar a través de vuestra vida, de delante hacia atrás, hasta el mismo día que vuestra vida cambió para siempre. Entonces mi Yo del pasado se sentirá atraído hacia tu anomalía temporal y os buscará, enseñarles los folios, es Papel Temporal. Sabrá que venís de parte mía y os devolverá al futuro. Tened cuidado.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No pienso hacer nada de esto!

—¡Esto es súper!—gritó Rory.

—¡No lo és!

—¡Issy tiene miedo! ¡Issy tiene miedo!

—¡Pues claro que tengo miedo! ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!—la chica temblaba.—¡Cronos! ¿Esto es seguro?—preguntó Isolda mientras veía que su mano empezaba a desaparecer.

—¡Por supuesto! Ya te dije que lo hice una vez con el hombre que envié a Pompeya.

—¿Y cómo le fue?

—Le preguntaré cuando regrese.

Isolda pensó que no era el momento para hacerse el gracioso. Ella misma estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

—¿Todo saldrá bien? Tengo miedo.—sollozó la joven mientras apretaba el bote de ''Nacido en la Tormenta''

—¡Esto va a ser genial!

—¡Tranquila! Saldrá bien.—dijo Cronos, seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cronos sonrió.

—Porque conseguisteis encontrarme en el pasado. Isolda, te conocí hace 10 años.

* * *

**BUENO. Espero que no penseis que se me ha ido la cabeza. Más que de costumbre. Solo pido tranquilidad, ya lo entendereis todo en el siguiente capitulo. Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir, TODO. JEJEJEJEJEJ**

**Solo pido que confieis en mi. En serio, estoy muy nerviosa porque esto es muy arrisgado y a lo mejor a nadie le gusta. Se me ocurrió la idea viendo Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (en la que Hermione y Harry viajan hacia atrás) y me dije ''Si ellos pueden viajar hacia atrás con magia ¿porque mis personajes no?''**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Lo espero de veras. Un abrazo a todos y no seais malos conmigo :D**


	19. ¿Quien es NELT?

**¡Holaaaaa! Ya recordé que era lo que os tenía que decir en el capitulo anterior. Era que la sala de las escaleras no fué idea mia, sino que la saqué de una pelicula llamada ''Labyrinth'' así que si quereis ver como es, solo teneis que buscarla en internet XD**

**Y bueno, lo que cuento en este capitulo es muy importante. Se sabrá quien es NELT (aunque muchos ya lo han adivinado) y quien es la persona que enviaba a Issy las cartas. Espero que las recordeis. Porque ahora todo tendrá mucho sentido.**

**Y por favor, decidme alguna canción, para inspirarme. Os lo pido XDD**

**Que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que los hermanos escucharon. Después era como si… se hubiesen quedado dormidos. Como suspendidos en el aire. Durante un tiempo que pudo ser desde unos segundos hasta la eternidad entera, no paso nada. Solo flotaban. Pero de repente, un tirón les empujó de nuevo a la realidad.

—¡Ah!—gritó gritó Rory.—¿Dónde estamos?

El chico tardó unos segundos en ubicarse. Era el taller de Norte.

—Rory ven conmigo.—dijo su hermana.—Dame la mano, tengo miedo.

El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a ver eso es las pelis, así que por una vez, sería él el que llevaría la voz cantante.

—Amy dijo que buscaras a Sandy y le dijeras eso ¿recuerdas?—la chica asintió.—Pero no nos puede ver nadie o cambiaríamos el pasado.

Los dos hermanos se escondieron detrás de unas plantas y se pusieron a observar. Issy se vio a ella misma despidiéndose de Jack ¡Su querido Chico de Hielo! Parecía que no le veía desde hacía una eternidad. Pasó un rato y se vio a si misma hablando con Sahrek ¡Que gracioso era verlo desde otro punto de vista!

—Rory ¿tan gorda estoy embarazada?—preguntó preocupada.—Solo llevo dos meses.—dijo acariciándose la barriga.

Quería a su bebe muchísimo, pero procuraba no pensar en ello mucho porque aún no se lo acababa de creer.

—Hermana.—dijo él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.—Tu siempre has estado gorda.

Issy le pegó una patada.

—¡Ay!—gritó Rory.

Los gritos atrajeron la atención de un pequeño guardián naranja que se acercó a ver lo que ocurría detrás de los setos. Issy cogió a Sandy del cuello y le tapó la boca.

—¡Ssssh! ¡Sandy somos nosotros! ¡No grites!—gritó Issy.

—Hermana, él es mudo. No podría hablar ni aunque quisiera.—se rió Rory.

Sandy levantó los hombros como para decir ''Así es la vida''

—Vale escúchame, somos nosotros del futuro. De dentro de unas horas. Escúchame, todo esto es una paranoia y no lo entiendo mucho. Pero escúchame. Amy nos dijo que te dijéramos que en vez de ir a luchar con los guardianes, vayas a ver al Señor del Tiempo y que él te mandara a Atenas. Que cuando estés allí comiences a hacer una canción que derrote a Pitch. Nos dijo también que vallas donde comenzó todo ¿me olvido algo?—preguntó a su hermano.

—Nada.—respondió satisfecho.

Sandy puso cara de interrogante y luego cara de comprensión. Asintió.

''Entonces nos volveremos a ver dentro de mucho tiempo. Adiós mis queridos amigos, no tengo ni un minuto que perder.'' Y dicho esto, desapareció dejando tras de sí un rastro naranja.

Issy y Rory se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Tu entiendes algo—preguntó Issy.

—En absoluto.

Los hermanos esperaron a que se fueran todos. Issy se vio a si misma hablar con Jamie, mientras Rory no dejaba de observar el bote de sangre. Entonces a la hermana se le ocurrió una genial idea.

—¡Soy un genio!—gritó la chica.

—Lo dudo.—respondió su hermano.

—Lo digo en serio ¡Soy listísima!—dijo maravillada.—¡Ya he encontrado un lugar donde esconder el bote! ¡Un lugar donde Pitch no podrá encontrarlo jamás!

—Deslúmbrame con tu audacia.—se rió Rory.

—¡Me lo puedo dar a mí misma! Se lo doy a mi Yo del pasado y juntas lo destruimos. Fin de la historia.

Rory se quedó serio unos segundos hasta que empezó a reírse sin poder parar.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?—preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Hermana, dulce y pequeña hermana.—dijo Rory mientras se apoyaba en ella.—Eso no es posible, porque recordarías haberte encontrado contigo misma ¿no?

—Bueno, tal vez…

—Además, si algo he aprendido de las películas, es que dos personas no pueden verse en su propia línea temporal, porque entonces se crearía una paradoja y el universo explotaría. O algo así era.

Pero Issy era muy ingeniosa. No hacía falta que las dos se vieran ¿no? Arrancó un trozo del Papel Temporal que le había dado Cronos cogió un lápiz y se los dio a su hermano los dos.

—Escribe lo que te diga.

—¿¡Porque!?—se quejó.

—¡Porque yo reconocería mi letra! ¿No? Venga, escribe: '_'Hola, necesito darte el frasco por favor cierra los ojos y extiende la mano_, _pero no puedes verme hazlo por…''_

¿Quién? Tendría que ser alguien que ella quisiera mucho. No iba a poner Sahrek, porque parecería una broma pesada. Tampoco Jack, ni los guardianes, ni la humanidad ¿A quién quería más que todo en el mundo…?

La respuesta vino sola cuando miró su tripita. A su hijito. A su Nacido en la Tormenta.

—…_hazlo por el Nacido en la Tormenta''_

—Hermana, ya no hay más espacio en el papel ¿hago lo mismo que con Tardis? ¿Pongo sus siglas?

—Sisisi, hazlo. —dijo preocupada.

El niño terminó de escribir y le dio el papel a su hermana. La reina lo leyó en voz alta:

— ''_Hola, necesito darte el frasco por favor cierra los ojos y extiende la mano_, _pero no puedes verme hazlo por… N.E.L.T''_

La chica se puso blanca de repente y casi se cae al suelo, sino fuera por la ayuda de Rory.

—¿¡Issy!? ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Parece que has visto un fantasma!

Y era verdad, la joven estaba en estado de shock.

—Hemos sido nosotros. Durante todo este tiempo. Fuimos nosotros.—se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Eso estaba muy por encima de lo que podía soportar.—Hemos sido siempre nosotros. Durante estos años, he estado intentando darme a mí misma el bote de los cojones ¡Y nunca me he hecho caso!—empezó a llorar.—¡Me cago en mi puta madre!

La chica se fijó en el bote que tenía Rory en la mano. Empezaron a llegarle recuerdos de hace un par de años… cuando ella bebió sin querer de un bote que ponía ''Nacido en la Tormenta'' que contenía propiedades mágicas, y que como era humana le hicieron popular y todo el mundo hacía lo que ella quería.

De un bote exactamente igual a ese. Y sí… ¿Pudieran ser el mismo bote?

Dejó la nota en un libro de la biblioteca y corrió al despacho de Norte junto a su hermano. Después de un rato, encontró el bote antiguo, el bote del que ella bebió. Sin lugar a dudas, eran el mismo bote.

—Son el mismo bote en dos puntos temporales distintos. —susurró Rory.

Issy recordó que Cronos le escribió a Torv donde podía encontrar el bote, en la arena del desierto. O al menos ellos creyeron que era Cronos… porque la carta estaba escrita en Papel Temporal.

—Quiere decir que ¡Lo he conseguido!—gritó a su hermano.—¡Solo tengo que escribirle una nota a Torv diciéndole que soy el Señor del Tiempo y que le tengo que dar el bote, con las instrucciones de que nadie debe tocarlo!—empezó a reírse.—El mejor sitio para esconderlo es el pasado. No puedo creerme lo lista que soy.—se rió de nuevo.—Pitch y las brujas ya habían perdido incluso antes de haber empezado. Eso les pasa por gilipollas.

* * *

**JAJAJAJJA ¿que tal? ¿Os lo esperabais? Muchos supongo que si. N.E.L.T significó siempre ''Nacido En La Tormenta'' pero ¿os esperabais que Issy fuese la que se escribía las cartas así misma? Por eso estaban escritas en Papel Temporal y por eso en ellas siempre le decía que cogiera el bote. Pero no voy a adelantar los acontecimientos.**

**Supongo que muchos recordareis la epoca en la que Issy bebió de un bote con sangre magica y se hizo popular. Por lo menos ya sabemos donde acabó el bote. Espero que lo hayais entendido todo, sino, ponerme un review y yo respondere a las preguntas.**

**El siguiente capitulo es más corto, pero mucho más emocional y un poco triste :(**

**Espero que no me pegeis, un abrazo :D**

**PD: He echo a Rory parecido a Issy jajajaja**


	20. Sin miedo

**¡Hola! En la primera parte de este capitulo explico lo que hizo Sandy al decirle Issy que fuera a ver a Cronos y termina cuando le dice a Amy que sus caminos deben separarse. Luego vienen Issy y Rory. Por cierto, dije que sería más sentimental y un poco triste, pero no os espereis lo peor. Lo peor llegará luego :S**

**Scarlethpocito: Jajajajaja no seas impaciente, ya llegará :D**

**Lanumerouno: *.* me ha encantado que hayas pensado en Rory al poner una canción XD Al final ya me imagino esa, creo que la pondré al final del cap, porque no me imaginaba que pudiese ser así de bonita. Mi hermana tambien me recomendó esa XDD**

**Y a todos, que lo disfruteis :D**

* * *

Sandy apareció en la sala de las escaleras y empezó a llamar a Cronos.

—¡Sandman viejo amigo! ¿Qué tal estás?—dijo al aparecer junto a él.

Sandy le sonrió.

''Al parecer tengo que viajar en el tiempo''

Cronos sonrió.

—Me lo temía. Dime ¿Dónde tienes que ir?

''A Atenas. A la antigua. Al mismo principio. Y Cronos…'' dijo Sandy mirando el colgante que tenía el espíritu ''¿Me darías tu colgante?''

—¿Por qué? Ahí es donde guardo mi polvo del tiempo.

''Lo necesito''

—Está bien, pero necesito otro lugar para guardar mi polvo.

Sandy pensó unos segundos hasta que sacó una bolsa de plástico.

—¡Fantástico!—gritó Cronos poniendo los polvos azules en la bolsa.—Toma el colgante. Dijiste a Atenas ¿no?

Unos instantes después estaban en la Grecia antigua, en el año que Sandy le indicó.

—Bueno Sandy ¿me contarás algún día de que va esto?

Sandy sonrió.

''Algún día. Probablemente Issy y Rory te estén buscando ahora por tu guarida, así que corre.''

Y los dos amigos se despidieron. El guardián voló hasta donde su instinto le dijo y llegó hasta una colina, una casa de cabreros cercana. Allí, al parecer un hombre casi estaba muriéndose. Sandy entró en la casa y observó a una niña pequeña, llorando a los pies de una cama. La niña podría tener unos 12 años y le daba la mano a un hombre que era su padre. Había vuelto de la guerra y ahora estaba a punto de morir porque las heridas no se habían curado bien y se habían gangrenado.

—Padre…—sollozaba la niña.

El hombre estaba cada vez más blanco pero apretaba la mano de la pequeña. Ella era la única razón por la que había sobrevivido en la guerra.

—Adara… estoy orgulloso de ti. —susurró el hombre. Adara se subió a la cama y se acurrucó junto a su padre. —Serás una buena mujer, estoy seguro.

Adara le dio un beso a su padre en la frente mientras lo abrazaba.

—Tengo miedo.—susurró la pequeña.

Sandy estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero supo que ni siquiera tenía que estar ahí. Así que solo espero.

—Pues no lo tengas, no tengas miedo. Si el miedo te controla tu vida se convertirá en una pesadilla. Que el miedo no te controle. Tú debes controlar el miedo.

—Padre, tu si eres valiente.—Adara lloraba a moco tendido.

—Te quiero cielito.—susurró el hombre mientras apretaba con sus últimas fuerzas la mano de la niña.

—¡Te quiero mucho papi!—le abrazó Adara.

Y entonces el corazón de Kozmotis Pitchiner dejó de latir.

Sandy vio con tristeza como la niña lloraba a mares durante horas. De repente, Mim iluminó el cuerpo del griego y el guardián supo que en alguna parte, El Rey de las Pesadillas, es Señor del Miedo, acababa de alzarse.

''Desde el mismo principio'' dijo Sandy.

Entonces se alzó al cielo nocturno y empezó a entonar una canción. Una larga canción. Todos los niños de Atenas, en sueños, empezaron a entonarla. La canción hablaba sin letra, solo con las voces de los niños, de derrotar al rey pesadilla. Noche tras noche, todos los niños de la tierra cantaban la canción y su canto se iba metiendo poco a poco en el colgante de Sandy. Hasta los niños escondidos en lo más recóndito del planeta, la cantaron. Hasta Adara Pitchiner la cantó. Y sus hijos. Y los hijos de sus hijos. Los siglos iban pasando, pero todas las noches la canción no cesaba, sino que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Llegó el momento en que hasta Norte, Tooth, Bunny e incluso el mismo Sandy la oyó de pequeño. Hasta Jackson Overland la cantó.

Llegó el momento que incluso Isolda Oswald, Amy Harmony y Sophie Bennet la escucharon. Incluso tú has podido escucharla alguna vez en sueños.

La Antigua Canción ha existido desde hace siglos. Una canción de esperanza. Porque para derrotar al Rey Pesadilla hacían falta más que todas las voces de los niños del mundo. Hacían falta las voces de todos los niños de la humanidad.

Pero la Antigua Canción acabó. El dia de la guerra en Alzarus, Sandy supo que había llegado el dia. Amy estaba a su lado. Lo más triste, es que para que la canción llegase y perdurase todos los milenios, él había tenido que usar todo su poder de sueños.

De repente, la larga canción terminó. El aire se quedó en silencio. Amy vió como en el pecho de Sandy, el medallón dorado brillaba como si fuera un sol. Dentro de él, las voces de todos los niños de la humanidad. Si lo rompían, las pesadillas de Pitch acudirían y le fulminarían. Y eso es exactamente lo que el guardián tenía previsto hacer. Pero dentro de ese medallón también estaba toda la energía de los sueños, la energía acumulada de cientos de años. Si el medallón se rompía, también Sandy caería.

—Pues vallamos a Alzarus rápidamente.—dijo Amy.

Sandy la detuvo.

''Ahora es cuando nuestros caminos se separan'' dijo con gestos y arena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

''Tienes que llevar a Isolda hasta el Señor del Tiempo. Tu eres la que debe hacerlo.''

—¿Volveré a tiempo para verte derrotar a Pitch?

''Eso no lo sé. Tienes que explicárselo todo. Tenemos que coordinarnos bien. Depende de ti, Amy'' dijo el guardián dándole un abrazo.

La chica estaba llorando y sus lágrimas, parecían de plata.

—Esto no es justo…

''No, no lo es'' sonrió el guardián ''Saluda al Señor del Tiempo de mi parte''

Amy apretó los puños y se teletransportó a Alzarus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

De repente, a los hermanos les empezó a entrar de nuevo mucho sueño. Y en un santiamén, estaban flotando dormidos en el vacío. Una ráfaga de aire caliente los despertó: estaban en el Mercado de los Goblins.

—¡Vamos por aquí!—gritó Issy recordando el camino.

Corrió hacia la carpa de Hteraj y entró sin permiso. El goblin se quedó extrañado.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?—le preguntó el comerciante. Así que Hteraj aún no había conocido a la antigua Issy.

Isolda se puso rígida.

—Esto…mmm…si, bueno.—miró hacia todos lados. —Quiero…comprar el anillo de Rodas.-dijo sonriente.

Hteraj alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué me das a cambio?

Isolda sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—Tengo Papel Temporal.—dijo nerviosa, en cualquier momento su Yo pasado entraría en la tienda junto con Jack y Torv.

—Mmmm, no me interesa.

—No le voy a dar mi virginidad.—negó Isolda recordando la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Tranquila, veo que se me han adelantado.—dijo mientras miraba su tripita.

—¿Te crees gracioso?—preguntó Rory.

—Esta bien ¿Quieres una lagrima de fuego?

Hteraj asintió malévolamente.

—En unos minutos mi hermana pequeña entrara aquí a pedirle el anillo de Rodas. Debe decirle que quiere lágrimas de hulcán. Ellos irán a buscarla y le traerán la lagrima de fuego.

Hteraj sonrió maravillado.

—¡Esto es muy extraño! Pero acepto.

—Y también dale la carta que voy a escribir.—dijo encaminándose a la trastienda, mientras se sacaba un bolígrafo y partía un papel.—Asegúrese de que la recibe.,

Entonces empezó a escribirla:

'_Jack, no puedo decirte quien soy, pero créeme cuando te digo que debes confiar en mí. La chica que te esperó no va a hacerme caso, sé que por mucho que yo intente darle cartas, no va a reunirse con migo. Pero deberé intentarlo.''_

—Si es una carta para Jack, ten cuidado de no decir nada sobre el futuro.—le aconsejó Rory.

''_Todo esto lo hago para proteger al N.E.L.T y a toda la humanidad. Por eso yo voy a seguir intentando darle el frasco a la chica que te esperó. Puede que esta sea la última vez que sepas de mí. Tengo mucho miedo y no sé qué va a suceder. Jack, te quiero mucho y algún día entenderás esto, ni yo lo entiendo ahora… es muy complicado. Ya lo entenderás. Esto solo es una rancia carta de despedida, pues no puedo decirte mucho. Que la chica que te esperó intente seguir mis cartas, que intente verme. Intenta aclarar las cosas con Torv, dios santo, que tienes 300 años. Y cuidad bien de Sahrek. Proteged con vuestra vida a Mary.''_

—Es una buena carta de despedida.—dijo Rory.

—Un poco sosa.—respondió ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado la historia de la Antigua canción. Espero que recordeis la extraña carta que les dio Hteraj hace tiempo en el mercado. Ahora supongo que la leereis con distintos ojos jajajaj**

**Y bueno, la historia de Sandy está completa, ahora solo falta que estos dos descarriados vuelvan al tiempo que les corresponde y podamos ver que pasa.**

**Por cierto, aqui está la canción que me ha sugerido ''Lanumerouno'' para que sea la Antigua Canción. Dice que lo ha echo pensando en Rory y en realidad es muy bonita.  
**

** watch?v=geDxjxVddvo**


	21. Nuestros ayeres

**Scarlethpocito: tranquila, en el siguiente cap tendrás sentimientos jajajaja :( y bueno pues soy de España, jovencita y eso, y de canciones la verdad es que no tengo un gusto definido, me pueden gustar canciones porque si, aunque de Rock son muchas las que me gustan jajajaj un abrazo :D**

* * *

Tras marearse de nuevo, los dos hermanos acabaron en el hospital. Issy volvió a dictarle a Rory la carta y la dejaron en la mesilla. Ese era el dia en el que Drácula le había chupado la sangre. Se encontró tan joven, tan inocente durmiendo… en aquella época, ni siquiera conocía a Sahrek.

Volvieron a marearse y esta vez, aparecieron en mitad de Burguess, una noche de nieve.

—¡Entremos a ese bar!—gritó Rory.

Los dos hermanos entraron en un bar country. Era el mismo de la otra vez. Aquella era la primera vez que recibió una carta. Se tapó la cara y se sentaron en la barra.

—¿Deseáis algo, chicos?—preguntó la camarera, mirando extrañada a la joven que iba en pijama de vacas.

—¿Tenéis Coca-Colas?—preguntó Rory.

Issy le dio una patada por debajo.

—En realidad ¿podrías darle esta nota a mi hermana? Es aquella muchacha que está sentada al lado del chico.

—¿La que está sentada al lado de Jamie Bennet?—preguntó Wendy, la camarera.

—Mmmm…si.—respondió Issy.

—¡Tu hermana y tu sois idénticas!—se fascinó Wendy.

—Esta es más bruta.—dijo Rory en voz baja.

Issy volvió a pegarle una patada. Escribió en el Papel Temporal ''_Reúnete con migo en el parque. Tengo que darte el frasco. N.E.L.T''_

—¿Le digo que es de parte tuya?—preguntó Wendy.

—No hace falta, gracias.

Los hermanos salieron del bar y volvieron al Limbo para despertarse en… ¿Escocia? Estaban en el parque de su pueblo y había muchos niños jugando. Issy no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Rory.

—No lo sé…—pensó unos segundos.—Pero necesito irme al baño.—le dio a su hermano el bote con sangre.—Vuelvo en unos segundos ¡Protege el bote con tu vida!

—Sisisi vaaaale.—respondió él.

El chaval se sentó en un banco a observar a los niños. Después de un rato dejó el bote a un lado y se puso a contar lunares. Después a mirar las nubes.

Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta, es que una pequeña niña asiática, con una camisa negra de David Bowie y una falda corta se acercaba sigilosamente.

Aprovechó que Rory no miraba para coger el precioso bote que tenía a su lado y se lo llevó debajo del tobogán. La niña japonesa miró el bote : ¡Parecía estar sacado de un cuento de hadas! ¡Brillaba mucho!

Miró a ambos lados y lo intentó abrir, pero no podía. Ya sabía leer como las niñas grandes, así que leyó la inscripción de la tapa:

—Nnnna-ciiiido-eeeeen-laaaatorrr-menta.

Y entonces, el bote se abrió. Curiosa, empezó a beber del bote. Pero al segundo sorbo, lo escupió.

—¡Esto sabe a metal!

El grito llamó la atención de Rory y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el bote había desaparecido.

—¿¡Queee!?—gritó.

Issy llegó justamente en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué has perdido el bote?!—gritó encolerizada.

Instantes más tarde, la niña asiática se acercó a ellos corriendo y dejó el bote en la mano de Rory.

—¡Esto sabe a caca!—gritó la pequeña.

Y se fue corriendo. Rory estaba extrañado, pero Issy sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando:

Aquella niña era Mary. Por eso tenía sangre pesadilla, porque la había bebido hacía años atrás. Allí estaba la raíz de los problemas de la japonesa.

—Cronos dijo que viajaríamos hasta el día que cambió todo, pero no dijo que fuese en orden.—susurró Issy mientras veía alejarse a Mary hacia su destino.

Momentos despuéscayeronen el limbo e instantes más tarde despertaron acunados por las arenas del desierto. No tardaron mucho en observar que estaban al lado de la casa de Torv. Antes de entrar, dictó una carta a Rory:

Espiritu del Verano, soy yo, el Señor del Tiempo. Por motivos que no puedo contestaros ahora, debes de darle este bote a los guardianes. Ellos deben protegerlo con su vida y no dejar ni que Pitch sepa de su exsistencia.

Atentamente, el Señor del Tiempo.

—Somos unos estafadores.—se rió Rory.

Con cuidado, se internaron en la cueva donde vivía Torverano. No había nadie. Dejaron el bote en una de las mesas junto a la carta. Issy sabía que Torv lo encontraría y se lo daría a la Issy joven. La Issy lo bebería y después Drácula bebería de la sangre.

Isolda ya había pensado eso de que ahora Drácula poseía la sangre del poder, pero por alguna razón eso no le hizo efecto a él, porque no contestó a la llamada de Pitch. Pero más vale que estuviesen preparados por si acaso.

Entonces volvieron a marearse. Esta vez, el mareo era mucho más fuerte y de nuevo cayeron al vacío. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en él, pero cuando despertaron, estaban entumecidos.

Isolda miró hacia un lado y hacia otro y vio donde se encontraba: estaba en su cuarto. Recordó que Cronos dijo ''Y retrocederás hasta el día que tu vida cambió para siempre, cuando empezó todo''

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ese cuarto pertenecía a una Mini-Isolda, tal vez de uno años. Pero no estaba forrado de dibujos de Jack Frost, así que era anterior a haberle conocido. A no ser…

Se fijó mucho más: había una niña pequeña dormida a los pies de la ventana. Tenía un chaquetón puesto y un gorro de La Sirenita. Dos lagrimones se le escaparon de sus ojos.

Esa fue la noche que conoció a Jack Frost.

—Pareces tan mona de pequeña…—susurró Rory.

—¡Cállate! ¡No la despiertes!—la miró.—Estúpido Jack, mira que dejar a una niña dormida con la ventana abierta, me va a dar una pulmonía.

Rápidamente cerró la ventana y se observó. Estaba tan rellenita y tan bonita durmiendo…

—¡¿Lucius?! ¿¡Eres tú?! ¿¡Has vuelto de Pompeya!?—gritó una voz.

Al momento apareció Cronos. Su sonrisa desapareció al tiempo que vió a la joven y a su hermano.

—Espera ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?—preguntó irritado.

—Me llamo Isolda y vengo del futuro.—dijo mientras sacaba el Papel Temporal.—Este es mi hermano Rory.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó Cronos.

—¡Baja la voz, no quiero que me despiertes!—gritó mirando a la niña dormida bajo la ventana.

Cronos estaba patidifuso.

—¡Así que sois vosotros lo que habéis estado trastocando vuestra línea temporal! ¡Muy bonito!—gritó Cronos.—Ya decía yo que la vida de esta niña tenía una gran anomalía.—dijo señalando a la pequeña Issy.

Isolda se mordió el labio, no había tiempo que perder.

—Por favor, necesito que me lleves al futuro, a las Cuevas de Alzarus. Es muy importante.

—Bueno, bueno, si tú quieres…—dijo rebuscando.—Pero ir allí solo te traerá desgracia.

—¿Por qué desgracia? ¿Qué pasará allí?—preguntó Rory un poco asustado.

—¡Calla!—gritó Isolda al Señor del Tiempo.—No me digas más de mi futuro.

Cronos cerró la boca. Había estado a punto de estropearlo todo.

—Jovencita, yo he estado en la Batalla de Alzarus, a la que quieres ir. Puedo viajar en el tiempo y se lo que va a pasar. Espero que estés preparada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasará en Alzarus? ¿Tan malo es?—preguntó Rory.

A Isolda le recorrió un escalofrió y miró a la niña.

—¿Voy a morir?—le preguntó a Cronos.

El espíritu se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que eso no puedo decírtelo.—dijo melancólico.

Isolda se tocó la barriga y se sentó. No quería morir. No quería que su hijo muriera.

¿Y si moría en la batalla de Alzarus? Poco a poco empezó a presentir que algo malo, muy malo le iba a ocurrir.

Miró a la niña echada en el suelo. ''Estúpido Jack mira que dejarme esperando. Te quiero Jack.''

—¿Podéis llevarla a la cama? Recuerdo que me dormí en la ventana pero aparecí en mi cama.—preguntó Isolda a Rory y Cronos.

Cronos y Rory cogieron a la niña y la arroparon en su cama. Mientras que la Isolda mayor se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos, Cronos le echó polvos azules, para llevarlos a la Batalla de Alzarus.

Pronto, Isolda sintió como sus fuerzas a abandonaban.

—Pequeña.—le dijo a la joven Issy dormida.—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Vas a tener que esperar 8 largos años. Pero no te preocupes, conocerás a chicos guapos, sacaras malas notas, saldrás con tus amigas… hasta que un día, tu amado Jack Frost volverá para hacerte vivir la aventura de tu vida. Salvarás cientos de vidas, viajarás a lugares inimaginables, vivirás muchas aventuras. Conocerás a sirenas, elfos, goblins, guardianes, espíritus, vampiros, faunos, brujas…lucharás contra las fuerzas del mal, huirás de Pitch dos veces, volaras de la mano de Jack Frost, subirás al monte olimpo, hasta lo más profundo del océano y viajarás a través del tiempo. Y te enamorarás. Puede que al principio le odies, no te lo reprocho. Disfrútale mientras puedas. Porque… de verdad que le querrás. Como me dijo Torverano una vez en el mercado goblin, sabes que amas a una persona con toda tu alma cuando darías la vida por ella. Y créeme, mini yo, yo lo haría por él.—Isolda estaba llorando e incluso hizo que al señor del tiempo se le escapara una lagrimita.—Así que aunque seas la niña que esperó a Jack Frost, vive una vida plena.

Cronos se acercó a Isolda y Rory le dio la mano.

—Pareces una buena persona. Casi siento lo que te va a ocurrir en unos instantes.—dijo Cronos.

Pero antes de que Isolda pudiera preguntar volvió a dormirse junto a su hermano. Está vez, lo notó todo más rápido. Segundos después se encontraban en el otro extremo de la gran caverna, donde arreciaba la batalla.

* * *

**Holaaaa, bueno, aqui teneis el origen de como Mary tiene sangre pesadilla. Rory e Issy van a volver a la batalla, cuando Sandy por fin ha acumulado toda la energia en el colgante... y bueno, pasaran muchas cosas. Si no me equivoco con los calculos, quedan 2 capitulos y un epilogo y ya nunca más volveré a escribir sobre alguno de estos D:**

**Me da pena :( y Cronos es el unico que sabe lo que va a pasar y el ha dicho que no es muy bueno... en fin... ya lo vereis...**

**Un abrazo :D**


End file.
